The Difference a War Makes
by little old lady
Summary: this is the third part of a story about Harry's life. Seven years have passed since he defeated Voldemort, now he has to try a find a life for himself, and hopefully a partner to share it with.
1. Chapter 1 An Ordinary Life

**Hello people; this story is just a little fluffy ending for Harry and the Next step and the final Step. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I know that maybe you were expecting another adventure type story, but this is what I came up with. I would also note that the chapters are considerably shorter and probably won't be updated as often as the last stories were.**

**These characters are all from the creative genius of J K Rowling, and I will not make any profits from this! Just a little fun!**

Chapter one - An Ordinary Life

Harry had been accepted straight into the Auror's service after school, they figured that he wouldn't need any extra training, since he had defeated Voldemort when he was only seventeen. The trouble with being a hero young though, was that people tended to expect you to solve any problem that came your way.

One of the unexplainable parts of his final confrontation with Voldemort was that he no longer needed to wear glasses, which he missed sometimes – they had acted like a shield for so long. He hadn't married Ginny, much to Mrs Weasley's disappointment. They had dated for a while, but both agreed that there was no 'spark' between them. Now Ginny was engaged to Neville Longbottom. A tall, sophisticated Auror, after being accepted into the training course on a special recommendation from the Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore.

Hogwarts was gone and in its place stood a beautiful castle called, Thistledown School of Magic. The headmistress was Minerva McGonagall, Order of Merlin First Class. Harry spent his weekends off with his friend Moony – who worked at Thistledown.

Once poorly dressed and wane looking, Moony was now a respected Defence teacher and also the Chief Howler of the Werewolves Association. Set up to help werewolves find jobs and deal with their lycanthropy.

Ron was still fighting with his long time partner Hermione- a healer at St Mungo's. He travelled around Britain, as a professional quidditch player. Life was good, peaceful for the most part and for Harry, defiantly boring. Although his job lent him a little action, the post war years were depressingly peaceful.

The trials of more than a hundred death eaters had taken the best part of three years and the changes implemented by the new minister meant that the relations between the newly freed Elves and Goblins were stable.

In short, it was how he had always imagined the magical world should have been. Only now he was bored and lonely. Sitting at a desk in the Ministry of Magic, Harry read over a file he had received this morning. One of the escaped prisoners from the old Azkaban prison had been spotted in Devon, South England. The man had successfully avoided recapture for the last seven years, one of the few still at large.

Harry was still reading the profile when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Stud, what's up?"

Harry ground his teeth at the sight of his pink-haired partner, coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. She had taken to calling him that, five years ago when he had drunkenly confessed that he was still a virgin. Tonks had delightedly plied him with another bottle of fire whiskey, and then helped to rectify the situation.

"Hey scarlet woman, we've had a sighting of Greenstone, prisoner fourteen, in Devon," Harry replied.

"Call me pinky; my hair's pink, not scarlet."

"Well don't call me stud then," Harry said.

"Why, still having a little trouble with the mechanics? Over heating that engine?"

Harry's face burned red as he said, "So help me, if you mention that one more time, I'll obliviate you!"

"Oh come on, just because you were a little quick on the draw, what's that between friends?" Tonks smirked.

"Nymphadora – last warning," Harry muttered darkly.

They agreed to let it go, if he wouldn't call her Nymphet, then she wouldn't call him stud.

"Just to clear a point," Harry felt compelled to add, "I am no longer a naive 20 year old thank you very much."

"I know," Tonks grinned, "I read about it in the Prophet this morning."

"What!"

She handed him the rag and his face turned brick red.

"MY NIGHT OF PASSION WITH THE **MAN**-WHO-LIVED!" Exclusive interview with Angelina Prattle, on her steamy night with Harry Potter.

"That's it, I'm becoming a monk," Harry flung the paper in the dust bin and stormed out of the office.

Tonks had to run to keep up, "So, did you really let her cover you in chocolate and lick it off?" she called after him.

"Shut it, Tonks," He snapped, not slowing his pace.

They apparated to a quiet coastal village and transfigured their robes to look like muggle clothing. Checking on his map, Harry found the street name where Greenstone was reportedly staying in a bed and breakfast place. Harry took the front door and Tonks took the back. Greenstone was registered under the name Smith; the pretty desk clerk recognized his picture. But as Harry knocked on the room door, Greenstone jumped out of the back window, landing on Tonks.

He was caught in Harry's temporary anti-apparation ward and Harry used a stunner to bring him down. Helping Tonks to her feet, Harry set the ropes to bind his prisoner and they all went back inside. The desk clerk was watching in horror, her eyes wide. Taking out his wand, Harry wiped her memory of the incident, paid 'Mr Smith's' bill and they all disapparated back to St Mungo's.

Greenstone had broken his leg and Tonks' hand, as he landed on her. Procedure demanded he was treated by a qualified healer, although Harry could have mended the breaks himself. The medi-witch called to treat the prisoner was Hermione Granger and after she had completed her work she grabbed Harry for a quick hug.

"Where have you been hiding?" She asked. "Ron gets back tonight, why don't we all meet for dinner at the leaky cauldron?"

"Sure, I finish at seven," Harry smiled, "See you there."

It was seven-thirty when Harry finally made his way to the leaky cauldron, he had suffered through a full day's work, with his colleagues teasing him over the outrageous story that his 'date' had printed.

"Harry, over here mate," Ron unfolded his 6ft3 frame from the table and waved.

"Hey," Harry smiled as he took his place opposite the couple, "How have you guys been?"

"Ron's been picked for the national team this year," Hermione boasted.

"Yeh, we have a good chance too, our first match is against Scotland, and you know how useless their keeper is!" Ron said.

"Congratulations mate," Harry patted his shoulder, "A long way from Weasley is our king, now," he joked.

"Well," Ron laughed at the memory, "I couldn't stay that useless for ever you know."

"So how are things with you?" Hermione asked, probably hoping to avoid an evening's conversation about quidditch.

"Oh, you know, same old same old," Harry replied.

"Do you often spend the night covered in ice cream with a beautiful woman?" Ron asked.

"It was chocolate," Harry replied, then realising how that sounded added, "Nothing happened, we went out for a drink last week and I took her home, and left her there alone!"

"What you mean you didn't even get down and dirty with her?" Ron looked disappointed.

"Ron," Hermione chastised, "Don't be vulgar. She made the story up for press attention then?"

"Yep," Harry took a deep drink of his butterbeer, "another one. You'd think I'd learn wouldn't you, all the woman I've dated have sold their stories eventually."

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione replied, "You shouldn't let it put you off though; you will meet someone nice eventually."

"I don't know, that Angelina looked pretty good to me," Ron added. Hermione rolled her eyes, at her boyfriend's insensitivity, and Ron added, "What? She was hot!"

"Leave it," Harry muttered, "I can do without the press attention."

The waitress arrived to take their order and she seemed to want to take her time, pressing against Harry's shoulder as she jotted down notes on her pad. "Anything else?" She asked brightly, "We have a wonderful chocolate cake for dessert."

"No thank you," Harry snapped and the girl left to sort out their food. "Honestly, I'm so fed up with this."

"Well, you are a hero after all," Hermione pointed out. "You shouldn't let them get to you."

"Yeh, enjoy the attention, all those beautiful woman throwing themselves at you," Ron grinned.

"Ron, if you make one more sleezy comment, I swear I'll…" Hermione said.

"I'm only joking sweetie," Ron replied, brushing a kiss across her lips, "you know that I would never look at another woman."

Pacified, Hermione 'huffed' loudly and then smiled as she changed the subject. "So, Ginny and Neville's wedding next weekend?"

Harry smiled, "yes, I'm best man."

"My baby sister, getting married," Ron nodded, "Mum's absolutely beside herself making arrangements."

Their food arrived and they had a nice dinner, chatting about their various jobs and of course England's chances in the European quidditch cup. Several butterbeers later, Harry said goodbye to his friends and disapparated to his flat in London.


	2. Chapter 2 Weddings and friends

**Thanks for the kind reviews, much appreciated!! **

**(Ash knight, no actually I have something else in mind! Cheers.)**

2 -Weddings and friends

Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley's wedding was to take place on a sunny afternoon in August, at the little chapel near the Burrow, where Percy's funeral had been all those years ago. Harry arrived early for his duties as Best Man, he was greeted by Neville's adoring Parents. Harry had finally been the one to break through the barriers of their minds and lead them back to reality. It had been a long and painful process for Alice and Frank Longbottom after surviving for seventeen years trapped in their own minds.

Frank shook his hand and Alice pulled him in for an embrace. Then Frank suggested, "Maybe you should go check on Neville, he's a nervous wreck."

Harry grinned and took his leave of them, passing into the small building. He paused for a moment; it was completely transformed, on every available surface stood fragrant pink roses. The aisles were decorated with pink bows with a long plush green carpet, leading the way to a small platform.

Sitting on the edge of the platform was Neville. His head bowed in his hands and his deep red robes spilling out around him.

"Hey," Harry called cheerfully, "How are you doing there?"

"Harry," Neville looked up at him, "God, is it nearly time? The waiting is killing me."

"You've not changed your mind have you?"

"What? Are you mad?" Neville looked shocked buy the suggestion.

"Then why the nerves?" Harry replied.

"I'm just worried that maybe Ginny will come to her senses and remember what a useless idiot I can be."

"Neville, don't be stupid," Harry laughed, "You haven't been a useless idiot since you stopped taking Snape's potions lessons. Besides Ginny loves you, warts and all."

"Well, cheers mate," Neville joined in the laughter, "I can always trust you to blurt it out tactlessly, can't I?"

"Now get up and come and welcome the guests," Harry offered his friend his hand, and pulled him gently to his feet.

The two tall dark haired men made their way to the entrance of the chapel. Alice moved in to start fussing over Neville's robes and Neville rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Mum, their fine, thanks," Neville said.

"Sorry, it's just my baby's getting married," Alice brushed an imaginary fleck of dust from Neville's shoulder.

"Mum, I am twenty-five years old," Neville ground out, "I'm hardly a baby anymore."

"Well technically your only eight to me," Alice smiled, "I missed a great chunk in the middle." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Frank sensed the change in her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Now love, don't start getting upset. The past is done and you can baby our future grandchildren." To Neville, he added, "I'm proud of you son."

Neville looked as though he just might join his tearful mother for a moment, and Harry stepped in to lighten the atmosphere.

"You know, I think I've decided on a wedding speech," He grinned at Neville, "I was thinking of telling them about the time we were brewing Perbona potion in second year, remember?"

"Oh my God, I thought Snape was going to kill me for sure," Neville groaned at the memory, then turned to his parents and explained. "My caldron melted, for about the tenth time and the potion spilled out on Snape, his robes turned bright pink because I had put too much nettle-reed in."

"It is one of my fondest Potions memories," Harry laughed.

As they stood reminiscing with Neville's parents, the guests started to arrive. Fred and Angelina Weasley arrived with their three year old daughter, Molly. Bill and Fleur were following, shepherding their twin boys. George and a very pregnant Stacy arrived. Tonks and Remus, Mad-eye Moony, several more aurors and their partners appeared. The small chapel was filling up, Harry took Neville back inside to wait, leaving Ron, Seamus and Dean to help the rest of the guest to their seats.

Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall arrived along with Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. Harry leaned over and whispered, "You didn't invite Snape did you?"

Neville actually looked panicked as he whipped his head around and said, "He's not here is he?"

"No," Harry laughed, "Neville, you round up dangerous criminals every day without a lick of fear and yet you still squirm at his name."

"Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Music filled the air, announcing the arrival of the bride and her father. Neville stood with his eyes riveted to his future wife, Harry couldn't blame him, Ginny looked spectacular.

Her robes were pure white, with long satin sleeves that covered her hands and a lace train that dragged along behind her. Her flaming hair was wound into a slick twist at the back of her head with several curls dangling down around her face; white roses were dotted in it. Harry smiled; the most beautiful thing about her was the expression of happiness on her face as she approached her future husband. The room might as well of been empty, as they stared into each others eyes, blissfully ignorant of their audience.

Dumbledore stepped onto the platform with them and said, "It is with the deepest honour that I ask these two wonderful people to face you all and pledge themselves to one another."

Neville dragged his eyes from Ginny and take the gold ring from Harry. Holding it high for all to see, he said in a confident voice, "Let this ring of gold symbolise my love for you, no beginning and no ending. I pledge my life to you, I would sacrifice it for you. You hold my heart in your hands; keep it safe for me, forever." He took Ginny's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Ginny's voice echoed his words as she too placed a ring on his finger.

Dumbledore wrapped their joined hands in a silk ribbon and announced, "Let your love for one another grow with everyday, trust in one another and protect one another." He smiled at the congregation and said, "Let no one stand between them. May I present to you Mr and Mrs Neville and Ginevra Longbottom." The silk ribbon glowed and seemed to melt into their hands, and Harry knew if he looked closely they would both have tiny heart shaped marks on the back of their hands, connecting them magically forever.

The party that followed took place in a huge white marquee, set up in the field where Harry recalled playing many a good quidditch game. He, as best man, had made the first speech and true to his promise had told the guests a few embarrassing stories about the happy couple. A buffet followed and as the evening drew in, a band appeared in the corner and the dancing began.

Harry made a subtle exit, unwilling to get caught by any of the single women at the party. He stood staring up at the stars and thought about his friends. With the exception of Ron and Hermione, all his fellow Gryffindors were now happily married, most of them had children as well. Only Harry was still alone, and he cursed his fame again.

He had foolishly believed that people would forget eventually and every time he met a new woman, he hoped that things would be different. He laughed at himself, he could read their auras and knew when they were planning to use him but somehow he always got caught out. He had thought that with Angelina he had protected himself from more stories. He had met her in a public place, they had eaten a meal and then he had left her at her door. But somehow that had translated into a night of passion in the papers.

"Hey Potter," Tonks wandered out to meet him, "Come dance with your partner." Her hair was blue, to match her blue robes, and she had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"I don't dance," Harry replied.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud," Tonks started to drag him back to the dance floor. "Do I need to get you drunk again?"

Harry glared at her, but she laughed, "That's not what I was suggesting, Mr Potter. I meant to get you to dance – vertically."

Harry laughed and allowed his good tempered partner to drag him in for one dance. He was thankful that Remus showed up at his shoulder and cut in. Harry liked Tonks but he also liked feeling in his toes.

Dumbledore was sitting in the corner talking quietly to Minerva McGonagall. Harry took a seat next to them, and grimaced as Dumbledore complimented him on his dance skills.

"Well Harry, you should be next," Minerva said with a smile.

"Not likely I'm afraid." Harry tried to make light of the conversation. "Ron and Hermione should be next I think."

"Well they're so much like an old married couple as it is, I think people forget they're not married yet," Minerva smiled fondly at her favourite student and her boyfriend dancing close by. "All of my little lions are grown up, Albus," She added wistfully.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "So it would seem my dear."

Harry watched the interaction between his old teachers and found himself embarrassed to have interrupted their private conversation. He excused himself and went back outside for some fresh air.

Neville and Ginny left for their two week Honeymoon and gradually the party died out, Harry managed to escape, and went home, alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Holidays and chocolate

**Thanks for reviewing**!

Chapter 3 holidays and chocolate

The following Monday, Harry received a note from Dumbledore, asking him to drop by the minister's office. Intrigued, Harry made his way to the office and had the secretary announce him.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, reading some reports.

"You wanted to see me, Minister?" Harry asked.

"Harry, come and sit down," Dumbledore smiled up at him. "I have a favour to ask you."

Harry didn't reply, but sat in the offered seat. Accepting the tea that Dumbledore conjured, he waited patiently; Dumbledore's favours were always interesting.

"I have been receiving some reports about unusual activity in a costal town of England, I would like you to go and investigate for me," Dumbledore asked.

"Do you have any information on what kind of activity?"

"It is possibly a child, unaware of their powers as yet," Dumbledore replied. "But the strength of the magic is why it was brought to my attention. If it is indeed a muggle born witch or wizard, they will eventually be notified through the appropriate channels, but I think that it merits some checking now."

"Tonks and I will go today," Harry replied.

"No, I want you to go alone," Dumbledore replied, "I would like you to spend a few days, disguised as a tourist and get the feel of the situation, before we decide what to do about it."

"Is this another ploy to get me to take a vacation?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "You could do with a few days, and this way at least you can use the excuse that you are still working."

Harry shook his head, in the past seven years Dumbledore had become more insistent that Harry take a holiday, he had gone so far as to threaten to suspend him from duty. But Harry had explained that he wasn't ready, he was afraid to take time off in case anything happened in the magical world. He knew he was being silly, but somehow it had always felt that if he turned his back, for even a few weeks, that maybe another Dark wizard would emerge.

"Alright, I will go," Harry conceded.

"Take your swimming trunks," Dumbledore smiled, "And have a good time, that's an order." Dumbledore handed Harry the thin file about his 'assignment' and Harry could still hear him chuckling after he closed the door.

The address seemed familiar to Harry, pulling out the Greenstone file, he realised that it was the same bed and breakfast place that he and Tonks had raided a few weeks previously. The image of the pretty desk clerk suddenly swam into his mind and he smiled, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad break after all.

Harry apparated to a small park, just out of sight of the B&B, and withdrew his tiny suitcase, with barely a flick of his wand the case enlarged to its regular size, tucking his wand in his pocket, Harry made his way to the large white house.

The pretty woman was still working at the reception desk and she smiled at him as he entered the building. She wouldn't remember him, so he introduced himself and asked for a room for the week. She quickly noted down his particulars and led him up two flights of stairs, to a large room, with a pleasant view of the ocean. Telling him breakfast was served between seven and nine, she left him to unpack.

Harry emptied his case and tucked it on top of the wardrobe, then checking his appearance in the mirror; he grabbed his sunglasses and headed out to investigate the local area. Finding a nice tea shop a few streets away, Harry sat at one of the outside tables and drank a coffee, watching the world go about its business.

That evening he went down to the dining room and found a small table in the corner, the young desk clerk, who had told him her name was Emily Prewett, was taking the orders from a noisy family sitting in the centre of the room. Harry glanced at the menu and then sat, happy to watch Emily bustle around the room.

Emily was around 5ft8, tall for a woman, and her strawberry blonde hair was tied in an untidy bun on her head. Harry smiled as he saw her big, blue eyes twinkle as she placed the plates of food in front of the children at the other table.

She caught him staring as she straightened and turned, making her way towards him, she said, "Sorry to keep you waiting Mr Potter, have you decided what you'd like?"

"Could I have the steak, with salad and chips, please," Harry answered, "And maybe a glass of Red wine."

"Certainly," Emily answered, "would you like to order your dessert now; we have a very nice chocolate gateau."

Harry looked surprised for a second, then smiling he nodded, "Yes, that sounds nice."

Suddenly the idea of being covered in chocolate and having someone lick it off, didn't seem so bad. Shaking his head to remove the unwanted fantasies, Harry grabbed a newspaper from the nearby rack and tried to read until his dinner arrived. Then he turned his attention to his plate, forcing himself not to stare at Emily.

That evening, Harry lay in his room and closed his eyes; he concentrated on the people staying in the B&B, to see if one of them could be the source of the magic reported. Sure enough, he could sense another magical presence in the house. Trying to narrow it down, he probed a bit deeper and confirmed that it was a child. But the power of the magic surprised him, whoever the child was, they were powerful, or would be eventually.

The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast and surreptitiously watched the children in the room. The family that had been there the night before had two young sons and a baby girl. But none of the children's auras were displaying any signs of magic. Looking around the room, he saw another family with two girls, but they were not the source of the magic. All in all, there were eleven children in the room, but none of them displayed magical energy.

Focusing his mind, Harry searched for the child, and was rewarded by a definite presence. Taking his time, eating his cereal and toast and then lingering over his morning coffee, Harry waited to see if anymore children would come to breakfast. But even as a teenage guest walked through the door, Harry knew the he was too old, to register as a child.

The dining room was emptying and Harry didn't want to look conspicuous, so he took one of the newspapers out to the garden and sat down on one of the sun loungers to read. He monitored the people who were passing and found he could still sense the child, so he waited, pretending to read some more.

Harry could sense the magical child but was having no luck actually finding him or her. They were definitely still in the house or quite close by, but Harry didn't want to raise suspicions so he stayed in his seat and waited.


	4. Chapter 4 Temptations

**I realise that the chapters are probably a lot shorter than most people would like, but it's easier to get done that way at the moment. Ash Knight, you never know, I have been trying to find that name for a while and so it was with luck I found it on J.K. Rowlings web site! Anyway on with the show!**

4 TEMPTATIONS

Lunch time came and as Harry knew the B&B wouldn't serve any, he went in search of a café to have something. He wandered around the streets for a while and then, bored, returned to the house. Approaching it, he stared critically at it, it was a nice big house, but it could use some renovations. The paint was peeling slightly and the front steps creaked as you walked in.

Harry had just decided to go to the beach for an hour, when his glimpsed an aura, ducking round behind the empty reception desk. Walking over to it, he peeked around behind and saw a little blonde girl, cowering behind the chair.

"Hey there," Harry said gently, "Why are you hiding back there? Did you lose your Mummy?"

The girl, who looked to be around five, shook her head fiercely and scurried back a bit.

"You don't have to be scared," Harry crouched down, thinking maybe his height was frightening her. "I won't hurt you, my name's Harry, what's yours?"

The girl stared at him with huge blue eyes and Harry realised that she was probably Emily's daughter; they had the same shaped faces.

"Is Emily your Mummy?" Harry asked.

The girl shook her head and tears poured down her face.

"Oh, don't cry," Harry was beginning to panic, this child was quite obviously terrified of something and if her aura was to be believed, she was the magical child he had been sensing. A faint glow shimmered around her body and then she disappeared. Harry blinked and then looked around the room.

The girl was nowhere in sight, she had disapparated, no wonder the magic detected here had been strong, it took a lot of energy to disapparate. Harry frowned, it also took a lot of training, so how could a five year old child do it. Standing up, Harry decided to forget subtlety. He walked over to the door he thought would lead him to the private rooms for the staff and after knocking gently, he pushed the door open.

Following his instincts he came to a halt outside the kitchen door, the girl had come in here, he could sense her. Walking into the room, he found Emily kneeling on the floor in front of the sobbing child.

"Um hi, I don't mean to interrupt," Harry said, drawing Emily's attention, "But I thought maybe she was hurt or something. She wouldn't tell me where her mother was."

"Oh that's okay Mr Potter," Emily stood up, lifting the girl in to her arms. "This is my niece, Sarah, she lives here with me."

"Hey Sarah, are you okay now?" Harry tried to catch her eyes. But she kept her head buried in her sister's shoulder. "I should, um go…but if I can help you with anything?

"That's alright," Emily smiled, "Sarah just has a vivid imagination, and she lets it frighten her sometimes."

Harry nodded and turned to leave, he would have to think of a way to get closer to them, and find out if they needed his help. As he was walking away, he heard a little voice whisper, "That's the bad man who made you forget, Em."

"Hush, he's just a guest," Emily replied, "I told you not to let your imagination run away again."

Harry stayed just outside the door and listened, _was it possible she saw me obliviate her Aunt the last time I was here? _He thought.

"Em, I saw him, he took away that other man, Mr Smith, and he had tied him up," Sarah was saying.

Harry decided he had to set the record straight, Sarah had witnessed the arrest of 'Mr Smith' and then watched her sisters memory being adapted.

"Hi, I couldn't help overhearing." Harry tried to keep his voice casual. "Um maybe we could go somewhere and talk?"

"Please don't worry yourself, Sarah will be fine. She just needs a nap," Emily passed him, still carrying the little girl. Then they disappeared up the stairs and Harry stood alone, wondering what to do next. He could just adapt Sarah's memory as well but that still didn't explain how she could disapparate. He decided to wait a while before he acted, he went back outside and walked down by the beach, thinking.

His mind should have been thinking about his current problem, but for some reason the only image that would come to his head was Emily's trousers, stretched tightly over her bottom as she knelt over her niece and the sound of her calming voice as she patiently spoke to the little girl. Harry grinned,_ it has defiantly been too long, I can't even concentrate on work, _he thought_._

Harry sent a letter to Dumbledore, explaining what had happened so far and giving him Emily and Sarah's names and approximate ages. Dumbledore would be able to trace any magical bloodlines in Sarah's family history. Harry paused to wonder why Sarah lived with her aunt instead of her parents. But decided to try and make friends with Emily, maybe he could get her to stop calling him Mr Potter, it reminded him of being back at school.

The next morning Harry went down to breakfast late, hoping that most of the guest would have gone out for the day. He wasn't disappointed when he entered the room, only two other tables were occupied, and they looked as thought they were ready to leave soon. Emily was still busy though, and he only managed a brief conversation, before she went back to work. He spotted Sarah, as the kitchen door swung open, she was watching him warily from inside the room.

He checked to see if anyone was watching and then he winked at her and raised his hand in front of the single white rose on a vase on his table. The rose turned yellow and he caught a glimpse of Sarah, staring open mouthed at him. The next time the door swung open he could see her whispering furiously to her aunt, gesturing towards his table. With another quick check around he changed the rose back to white.

Emily brought his tray and glanced at the flower before she returned to the kitchen. Harry just smiled and gave Sarah a little wave as she peeked out the door. After breakfast, Harry went out into the garden and sat near the windows, he knew that Sarah would be spying on him from inside the house. He checked around and picked up a rock, transfiguring it into a rabbit; he placed it on the ground and watched it hop about.

After a few minutes, the back door swung open and Sarah timidly walked out. She was clearly still afraid of him as she kept her distance. Harry transfigured another rabbit and waited.

"How are you doing that," Sarah's voice whispered quietly.

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry kept his voice quiet and light. Glancing at her he saw her nod. "Have you ever seen real magic before?"

He received another nod. "You saw me didn't you, when I came to take away Mr Smith?"

"You did something to Emily," Sarah said solemnly.

"I just made her forget," Harry replied, "Because magic is a secret, and it's my job to keep it that way."

"Are you a policeman?"

"Sort of, a wizard policeman," Harry replied, daring a look at the child, who had slowly edged closer to the rabbits. "The man, Mr Smith, he was an escaped prisoner, do you know what that is?"

"It means he ran away from jail," Sarah confirmed.

"That's right, and it was my job to catch him before he hurt anyone." Harry smiled as he watched her put a gentle hand on the rabbit. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I really didn't hurt your Aunt."

"Are you going to make me forget too?" The blue eyes stared at him, and Harry shook his head.

"No, I think that you might have some magic of your own," Harry replied.

"Emily says I just imagine it," Sarah replied sadly.

"Where are your parents? Why do you live here?" Harry asked.

"They died last year, in a car crash," Tears filled those blue eyes.

"Were you in the car with them?

"Yes, but I popped out before it went….on fire," Sarah stared at the two rabbits, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Harry felt cruel for making her answer his questions. "Did they believe in magic?"

"I don't know, they never said so," Sarah thought about this, "But the strange things didn't happen until I came to live here."

"What sort of strange things?" Harry asked, "You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"I…um…sometimes if I'm really scared," Sarah was whispering, "I end up someplace different, someplace where I won't be scared."

"Like yesterday, when you disapparated," Harry asked, "I mean when you disappeared and appeared near Emily?" and Sarah nodded.

"Sarah," Emily's voice carried over the garden, "Come on sweetie, or we'll run out of time."

Sarah jumped up and ran towards her Aunt's voice and then turned back and said, "We're going to the beach, would you like to come?"

"Yes," Harry stood up, "Yes, I would like that." He flicked his hands at the rabbits and turned them back into rocks.

"Ow, they were pretty, why did you get rid of them?" Sarah looked back in disappointment.

"They would have changed back eventually, besides they would eat all the flowers."

"Mr Potter, I hope Sarah hasn't been bothering you," Emily said.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Well, if you'll excuse us," She smiled.

"No, Emily, I asked Harry to come with us," Sarah said, tugging at her aunts arm, "He's lonely here, and it's boring."

Emily turned her attention to her niece, "I'm sure Mr ..er ..Harry has better things to do today."

"Actually no, Sarah's right, I am kinda bored," Harry smiled and started walking with them.

"Well, we were only going for a swim," Emily answered, her cheeks tinged a delicate pink.

"I haven't been to the beach yet," Harry smiled, hoping her blush meant she might find him attractive.

Sarah ran out ahead of them and Harry fell into step with Emily. "Sarah told me her parents died in a car crash."

"Yes, almost a year ago," Emily's eyes glazed. "It's a miracle she's alive, she was with them. But the police said she was thrown from the car as it went over the cliff."

"It must have been difficult for you," Harry replied quietly.

"My sister, Janice, she never let Sarah travel in the car without her seatbelt, but I guess God had other plans for Sarah, it was the first time she wasn't wearing one and ironically it saved her life."

"What caused the crash?"

"A young drunk driver, on the wrong side of the road, he forced them over the barrier," Emily replied quietly, "he wasn't even hurt."

They remained silent as they continued down to the beach, Harry was amazed at her simple grace and the love she obviously felt for her niece, His aunt had not been so generous.

Sarah started to strip off her t-shirt and shorts to reveal a pink swimsuit and then she hopped from one foot to the other waiting on the two adults to change. Emily blushed again as she too stripped down, but she revealed a tiny red bikini, and Harry could only stand and stare at her perfect figure. She was tall and slim with full breasts that somehow begged Harry to hold, they would fit into his hands perfectly. She had a golden tan and her skin looked silky smooth. Harry turned his back to hide his reaction to her and as he took off his jeans he transfigured his boxer shorts into trunks, and flung his clothes on top of the towel Emily had placed on the sand.

"Hurry up," Sarah shrieked excitedly, "Last one in is a rotten egg!" then she shrieked and ran towards the water with Emily chasing her. Harry was glad the water was quite cool; he wouldn't want his appreciation of Emily's stunning body to show. They played in the water and Harry couldn't remember when he had felt more relaxed. Well, he admitted to himself, not all of him was entirely relaxed.

He had never visited the beach as a child, but he relished in watching little Sarah, she was having a great time, and she too seemed relaxed and carefree. Unlike the scared little girl he had found the day before.

Emily declared that Sarah was shrivelled enough and led her back to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5 Desires

**Two for the price of one!! Thanks for the reviews!!**

Chapter 5 desires

Once back at the house, Emily went to work leaving Harry alone in his room. Lying on the bed he pictured Emily in her red bikini and felt his interests stir again. He groaned and headed for the bathroom, a cleaning charm would remove the sand from his body but he needed the cold shower to remove the stir of desire.

He was partially successful, he removed the outward signs of his arousal, but he knew it was still burning in the pit of his stomach as he saw her serving at a table near the door. She headed over to his table to take his order and he mumbled something about the house special, smiling she wrote down the order and went to deliver it to the chief.

Harry glimpsed Sarah, eating at a table inside the kitchen and saw her motioning towards him before the door swung closed. Emily returned five minutes later with his meal and again he saw Sarah waving to him, through the door.

"If Sarah is eating alone, she's welcome to join me," Harry said as Emily leaned down close to put his plate in front of him. He was surrounded by the delicious smell of vanilla.

"No, I don't want her to bother you," Emily replied.

"Actually she would be doing me a favour, I hate to eat alone," Harry smiled, reminding himself to look into her eyes instead of at her full breasts.

"Well, if you're sure," Emily replied. "I'll bring her in. She seems to have become very attached to you." Turning back to the kitchen, she returned moments later with Sarah on tow, carrying her plate carefully.

The little blonde girl sat opposite Harry and smiled at him. As soon as Emily was out of ear shot she started firing questions at him. How did he learn he was magic? What had his parents thought about it? Did they ever say it was just his imagination? Harry smiled at her eagerness and began to slowly tell her a somewhat edited version of his childhood stopping when he came to the tale of Hagrid.

Sensing that he was upset, Sarah reached out her tiny hand and covered his, "Did something bad happen?"

Harry looked at the bright blue eyes across from him and replied, "Well, there was a terrible war a few years ago, and some bad things happened, but now it's over. So you don't have to worry about it."

Emily came over and Harry suddenly realised that they were the last people in the dining room. She smiled at the two of them and asked, "Do you want anything else? The chief's almost finished."

"No, thank you, tell him it was wonderful," Harry replied. Emily cleared the last of the plates onto her tray and left just Harry's coffee cup. He watched as she took it all away and returned to the table.

"Right little miss," She addressed Sarah, "I think it's time you went up for your bath."

"Oh, but Harry was telling me a wonderful story and I want to hear the rest before bed," Sarah wined.

"Come on, leave Harry in peace," Emily smiled, "I'm sure he has better things to do than sit here telling stories."

"Not really," Harry replied. "But I can tell you another story tomorrow." He smiled at Sarah.

Sarah allowed herself to be led from the room and as they reached the door Emily leaned down to hear what ever Sarah was whispering into her ear. Harry gulped as he watched; Emily's wonderful backside drew his eyes, like a child in a candy store. She turned and caught him, his face turned red as he looked into her eyes.

"Would you like another coffee?" Emily smiled. "I usually have one while Sarah's in the bath."

"Um yes… I'd like one, thanks," Harry stuttered.

He followed them to Emily's private rooms and Harry took a seat, while Emily put the little girl in her bath. When she returned ten minutes later she was carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. Harry mumbled his thanks as he took one of them. Emily sat across from him on an arm chair and took a long sip.

"Sarah is becoming quite obsessed by you," Emily said lightly.

"I don't mean to take up so much of your time," Harry lied. "But she reminds me of myself a little, when I was her age."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Well, my own parents died when I was a year old and I was sent to live with my mothers sister and her family," Harry replied. "I also had what you might call a fertile imagination."

Emily laughed, "Are you still close to your Aunt?"

"No, not at all," Harry replied, bitterness showing in his tone, "They saw me as an unwanted burden, an oddity."

"Oh how awful for you," Emily replied, "I hope Sarah never feels that way. I couldn't love her more if she were my own child."

"I see that and it's wonderful that you have each other," Harry replied.

"Could Harry read me a bedtime story?" a timid vice broke in. Sarah was standing at the door, looking like a small blonde angel.

"Now sweetie, I think Harry's done enough today," Emily began to reply. But Harry had already stood up and said, "I'd be honoured to," then he looked at Emily and said, "That's if you don't mind."

"Well if you want to," Emily replied, then said to Sarah, "I'll come in and tuck you in when Harry finishes your story."

Harry followed the little girl into her room and waited until she snuggled down under the covers, then he sat on a chair at the side of her bed and said, "What story would you like to hear?"

"Tell me more about the magical world," Sarah requested.

Harry smiled and said, "Well after Hagrid told me about going to school, he took me shopping. The first stop was London, Diagon Alley; you get in through a secret entrance that only magical people can see. And you can see the most amazing things there."

Harry went on to describe the shops and the bank and the animals he had discovered when he was eleven. Slowly Sarah's breathing changed and he saw she had fallen asleep, quietly Harry left her room and went back to the sitting room, where Emily was standing staring out at the evening sun.

She was beautiful and Harry stood watching the sunlight cast a reddish glow on her skin. He walked silently over to her and stopped inches away, his hands thrust into his pockets to stop himself grabbing her into his arms.

"She fell asleep," He said quietly.

Spinning around in surprise, Emily stumbled slightly and Harry's automatic reflex was to catch her. They stood almost touching as Emily let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Harry said quietly, mesmerised by her eyes.

"I was miles away," Emily said, "Thinking about…" she made to step away, but Harry wasn't about to let her go just yet. He leaned down the few inches and brushed her lips with a kiss.

Surprise flared in her eyes and then they fluttered closed. This was all the invitation Harry needed to kiss her again, more deeply, pulling her into his arms properly. She responded tentatively at first and then with growing passion. Somehow they moved together and stumbled onto the sofa, Harry sat first then pulling Emily onto his lap. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling it free from the clasp that held it back.

Moaning against his lips, Emily shifted in his lap, unconsciously rubbing against him. Harry's excitement jumped up a few notches and one of his hands left her hair and brushed down her spine pulling her closer, his breathing ragged, as her sought out her neck to nibble and kiss. Emily gasped his name as he pushed her t-shirt away and kissed her shoulder, all thoughts gone from his head, except the feelings Emily was arousing in him.

He felt it, the moment he started to lose control, the floor shook slightly and he abruptly stood, causing Emily to spill onto the floor. He raked his hands through his hair and took deep breaths to calm down. When he had more control he turned and saw Emily sitting on the floor, her head bowed in her hands.

"God Emily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let this happen," Harry said. "I've taken advantage of you, I should go." With that he turned away and all but ran from the room, not stopping until he reached his own room and yet another cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

**thank you for taking the time to review!**

Chapter 6 questions

Harry received an owl in the middle of the night, a letter from Dumbledore, asking him to return to the ministry. Without going down for breakfast, Harry apparated first thing the next morning, happy for the excuse not to have to face Emily.

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore smiled as he entered the office.

"Minister," Harry acknowledged, sitting in the offered seat.

"I have some information for you regarding Sarah Jenkins," Dumbledore told him.

"Jenkins? Was her father a wizard?" Harry asked.

"No, I managed to find information on Janice Prewett Jenkins and David Jenkins, neither were magical. However, there is a possibility that Sarah is not entirely muggle born."

"Wouldn't her Aunt know about it then?" Harry asked.

"Well, not necessarily," Dumbledore smiled, "The possibility is that her Mother may have been the daughter of a squib. But as you know we do not keep track of squibs, so it may be impossible to prove."

"But that means Emily's father or mother was a squib," Harry muttered, "Surely she would know that? And why would it manifest in Sarah and not in Emily or her sister?"

"Well a lot of squibs do not ever fully leave the magical world, even although they are treated as second class citizens. They never learn to live in the muggle world so they rarely have children. But if the magic lays dormant for a generation, there is no reason that it would not return in later generations." Dumbledore appeared thoughtful, and then added, "It is possible that many of the muggle born witches and wizards are in fact descended from squibs, who knows."

"I suppose so," Harry agreed.

"Now is Sarah a candidate for our foster program?" Dumbledore asked.

"NO," Harry answered sharply, "No, Emily loves her, even if she does not believe Sarah's stories about magic. I think if it was explained to her, she would understand."

"You seem very keen to defend Miss Prewett," Dumbledore pierced Harry with his blue eyes.

"She's a nice woman, caring and loving," Harry tried to sound passive.

"Loving?" Dumbledore looked intrigued.

"To her niece," Harry replied, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Ah, well, maybe we could send someone to explain the situation to her, as Sarah is only six, she will not receive her invitation to school for several years yet."

"I will explain it to her, I owe her that much," Harry replied.

"Harry, I sense there is more to this than you have shared with me," Dumbledore raised his hands as though in surrender, "I do not require any explanations, you are a free man, however I would suggest that you do not let your isolationist tendencies to hold you back from any possible relationships."

"I don't have isolationist issues," Harry retorted, "I just get tired of reading about my private affairs in the news papers."

"Well I can understand that," Dumbledore smiled, "Even I was shocked by the chocolate story."

"I never even touched her," Harry started to defend himself.

"No, I never entertained the idea that you had," Dumbledore twinkled as he added. "Though you must admit the idea has possibilities."

"Ew, not a mental picture I wanted thank you," Harry grimaced, "you and chocolate."

"Harry," Dumbledore laughed, "I wasn't always an old man you know. I'll have you know that in my youth I had several….."

"Please don't finish that sentence," Harry begged, and Dumbledore laughed at the younger man.

"You're quite old fashioned aren't you," Dumbledore said.

"No, I'm just as experienced as the next man my age, I just don't like to talk about it," Harry said.

"But have you ever truly let yourself go," Dumbledore asked quietly and Harry suddenly had a mental image of Emily's room shaking, "You may be surprised if you ever do."

"You know as well as I that I could never let go completely."

"Not in a crowded place no, but in a secluded place, there's no reason not too," Dumbledore replied. "Just think about it Harry, that's all I ask. I haven't seen you look this excited about life for many years. Emily could be the One."

"Do you believe in that? That one person is your perfect match?" Harry was intrigued.

"Indeed," Dumbledore's eyes clouded as he seemed caught in a memory, "I think that life would have been very dull if I had not!"

"Were you ever married?" Harry asked.

"Long ago," Dumbledore replied.

"What happened to your wife?" Harry realised he was prying but he couldn't help himself.

"She died of old age," Dumbledore replied.

"Was she a muggle?"

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled, "But there's no point living in the past." He straightened a little in his chair and looked directly at Harry again. "I will let you go back to Devon then and deal with the situation as you see fit. But may I suggest you follow your heart, that's what it's there for."

Harry smiled and bid Dumbledore goodbye, he went to his desk to check in with Tonks and then apparated back to Emily's house.

It was early afternoon when he went down to the reception, finding it empty he went out to the garden and found Sarah playing quietly on her own. On seeing Harry, Sarah jumped up and ran to him. Automatically he caught her and spun her around, making her laugh. Then he realised the tug at his heart was caused by wishful thinking, this would have been a normal occurrence for him, if he had married and had children of his own.

"Hi munchkin," Harry said affectionately to Sarah, "Where's Emily?"

"I'm here," the slightly cool voice replied from behind him. Turning, Harry found himself lost for words, enchanted by her beautiful eyes, glittering angrily at him.

"Hi," Harry mumbled, "I think we need to talk, do you have a while?"

"Talk about what exactly?" Emily asked coolly.

"Well first I should apologize for my behaviour last night then for my disappearance this morning," Harry replied.

"Sarah, why don't you go see if Frank has made any of his ice cream yet, tell him I said you could have a bowl," Emily addressed her niece then turned to walk over to one of the garden chairs and sat waiting. Harry followed and sat opposite her.

"Look, about last night," Harry began, "I had no right to attack you like that. I just couldn't seem to control myself."

"Maybe I didn't want you to," Emily answered quietly. "Maybe the reason I'm angry is about the way you dumped me, literally, and ran out the door without even waiting for my opinion."

"Emily, I more or less mauled you, there's no excuse for that," Harry replied.

"Oh stop trying to be so bloody noble, I was actually enjoying myself," Emily's cheeks reddened with the admission, "But I don't understand what made you bolt."

"I lost control," Harry replied quietly, "I never loss control."

"Maybe you should more often," Emily said.

"That's what a friend of mine told me this morning," Harry smiled at her, "But there is so much you don't know about me, so many things I should explain first."

"Are you married?" Emily asked, and Harry shook his head, "Do you have children?" again he shook his head, "Are you involved with anyone?"

"No of course not," Harry found his voice.

"Are you an escaped criminal?"

"No don't be silly."

"Well then, I think we can work out the rest of the details as we go on," Emily said quietly.

"Emily, it's more complicated than that," Harry said.

"If you're not interested then just tell me," Emily looked out over the garden, "believe it or not, I don't usually seduce my guests."

"I never thought that you did," Harry replied. "And it's not that I'm not interested, it's just my life is complicated. It's very different from yours."

"I don't want to marry you, Harry," Emily replied, "I thought we might just date for a while."

"I know, I just…" Harry began to say, but as he watched her bite her lip nervously he changed his mind. He knelt in front of her chair and pulled her forward until she was pressed against him, biting her lip gently he said, "Why don't I just shut up now." Then he kissed her, trying to keep himself under control. He managed not to get too carried away, but it was difficult, Emily seemed to affect him as no other woman he had dated ever had.

Reluctantly, he let her sit back, breaking the contact between them, "Wow," she said, "I have to get back to work, but I want you to promise not to disappear again."

"I solemnly swear I'll be here when you get back."

"Well you can come in for dinner if you like, I'm sure Sarah would like your company, while I'm working," Emily smiled. "I only have one other family staying and they usually eat quite early."

"Does that mean you can join me for dinner?"

"Well if you like," Emily smiled.

Harry kissed her again and said, "Oh I definitely like."

He watched her long legs carry her inside and a few moments later Sarah bounded out and Harry sat watching her play 'pretend' for the next while. Part of his mind was warning him about getting involved with a woman who seemed to make him lose control in seconds, while the other part was thinking of all the places he could take her, so he could lose control.

Emily called them inside for dinner, and she sat with them at the table after the other guests had left, then they went up to her suite and Sarah had her bath, after begging nicely, Harry told her another story about the magical world - this time he described Hogsmead, then she went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Seduction

**See how nice I am, adding two chapters at a time!**

Chapter 7 Seduction

Emily was waiting for him in the sitting room; she had obviously showered and changed. She was wearing a calf length cream cotton dress, with no sleeves and pale lilac flowers on it, it clung to her hips and swished around her legs as she walked towards him to hand him a glass of Red wine. Her hair smelled of Vanilla and hung loose, still damp, down her back.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, she was so beautiful, yet she wore little or no make up and was still barefoot, for some reason this struck Harry as very erotic. He had never considered himself a 'foot' man, but the sight of her painted toenails fascinated him.

Before he could change his mind, he led her to the sofa, placing his wine glass on the side table. He sat down and pulled her down beside him. "I wanted to talk to you, but I need to kiss you first," Harry muttered against her lips, before closing the gap and letting his tongue push the advantage as she sighed. He tasted her mouth thoroughly, trying to decide what the provocative taste was. Wine and coffee mixed with her own unique flavour that he couldn't quite describe.

Harry had found heaven, he was sure of it, then Emily pushed her tongue boldly into his mouth and he was lost. They kissed and touched and sighed and moaned until Harry felt as though the room was spinning. He turned his attention to her shoulders, and gently pushed her dress down, so he could marvel at her exquisite golden skin.

The power within him began to build and he quickly clamped in down, he couldn't lose control tonight, he was too desperate to posses her. Emily moaned as he pulled the zip of her dress down and found her lacy bra; he pushed it down with the bodice of her dress and took her tight pink nipples into his mouth. She pushed him away, but before he could register the disappointment she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, then pressed her bare flesh against his damp chest.

"Oh God, Emily," Harry groaned out painfully, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

Ducking down, she ignored his question and pressed her lips on his tight abdomen, then laughed gently at the ripple of excitement that surged through him. As though emboldened by this, she reached further and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them apart and freeing him. The merest brush of her lips on him, had him ready to explode, and then suddenly she stood up and pulled him to his feet. He walked like a man under a spell, as she led him by the hand to her bedroom.

Pushing him until his legs hit the edge of the double bed; she pulled her dress all the way down and stood before him wearing a pair of lacy white pants. He shuddered as he took in the sight, then quickly sat down and stripped of the rest of his clothes. Then he held out his hands to her, and sighed with relief as she came into his arms.

Frantically kissing her, he rolled until she was pinned on the bed under him. Kissing her neck and biting her earlobes, he crouched backwards until he was kneeling over her. He inched her underwear down, kissing each piece of tender skin he passed and then moved back until he was covering her. He held back, focusing on regaining control and then he looked into her bright eyes and whispered, "Are you sure?" The barest of nods from her had him smiling in relief. He worked his way down her body, finding her secrets and exploring them thoroughly, until he felt her quivering, ready to explode from it. He moved back over her and gently eased into her.

Shock, her eyes were wide and glazed and Harry stilled. She was a virgin; he held himself still and waited for her eyes to focus on him. Then slowly he kissed her, when she stared to move under him impatiently, he moved with her slowly, gently at first, letting her set the pace. Until he could hear buzzing in his ears, then he couldn't hold back any longer. They set of, racing towards some far away goal and then found it together. Shuddering he collapsed onto her, burying his face in her hair.

A few moments later, the world stopped spinning and Harry became aware of wetness on his chest, he cursed himself, he had made her cry. Rolling onto his back, he withdrew gently and pulled her into his embrace.

"Sh, baby, it's alright, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Harry muttered into her hair as he brushed it out of her face, kissing her forehead gently.

"No, it was….I never knew it would be so…." Emily laughed and hiccupped at the same time, "It was beautiful, thank you."

Harry laughed out loud and said, "You're welcome. Did I hurt you?"

"No," Emily smiled, "you were perfect."

"No, I think that you are," He smiled down at her and as he watched her eyelids dropped and then fluttered closed. He lay for a while smiling at her and then felt sleep claim him as well.

It was still dark outside when he woke up and slid out of the bed, needing to visit the bathroom. When he returned he slipped back into the bed and pulled Emily into his arms. She turned willingly and opened her eyes. "Hi," She whispered. "Is everything alright?"

He kissed her gently and replied, "Couldn't be better. How do you feel?"

"A little sore," She replied.

"I have the perfect solution for that," Harry said, and stood up, "Wait here a minute." He went back into the bathroom and filled the bath, searching for a few moments, he found the vanilla scented bath foam and poured it into the warm water. Returning to the bedroom he gathered Emily up in his arms and carried her to the warm bath. Gently he placed her in the water and then watched her eyes widen as he climbed in behind her, settling her between his legs.

Grabbing a soft sponge, he let it fill with water then squeezed it over her shoulders, gently and thoroughly he washed her. Taking his time to enjoy the experience, then he got up and lifted her out, patting her dry with the towel; he wrapped her up and carried back to bed. Following her directions he found her night shirts, taking out a peach, silky gown, he put it on her. Pulling on his own boxer shorts he crawled back in behind her.

"There, feel better?" Harry pressed a tender kiss on her temple.

"Mmm," she snuggled down beside him. "You are wonderful; did anyone ever tell you that?"

Harry laughed, "Not that I can ever remember. Go to sleep baby, your body needs to rest." But the problem with that idea was that Harry's body seemed to have other ideas. He tried to take a calming breath and Emily giggled, "Are you sure you want to sleep?" She wiggled her bottom against his groin and he groaned out loud.

"Behave, you'll be too sore now," Harry ground out through his teeth, "Much as I hate to say it, it's too soon."

With a final wiggle, she sighed, "Spoilsport."

Harry laughed at her and continued to lay still, waiting for her breathing to slow and her to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Truths

Chapter 8 truths

The alarm buzzed at five thirty and Harry grumbled, turning onto his stomach, but his eyes shot open as a small warm hand brushed down his spine. Turning his head he found himself lost in the brightest blue eyes, smiling at him.

"Good morning," Emily whispered, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"Good morning," Harry replied. "This has got to be the best way to wake up," he added.

"Mmmm, I could get very used to this," Emily replied. "But unfortunately I have to get ready for work and it might be better if you weren't here when Sarah bursts in, in about ten minutes.

"You're right," groaned Harry as he shifted and sat up, "I should get up to my own room, but I'll see you at breakfast." He kissed her, pulling her into his embrace. Then he sighed and let his chin rest on her head. "We have to talk, today," He added pensively.

"Are you going to brush me off?" Emily asked, without looking at him.

"God no," Harry's arms tightened around her, "Never." He kissed her head again.

"Okay, then we can talk after I finish serving breakfast. The Davis's leave this morning and I don't have any other bookings until the weekend."

"Then scoot and get rid of them, so I can have you all to myself."

Emily laughed and climbed reluctantly out of bed.

Harry grabbed his clothes and dressed while she was in the bathroom and was waiting to kiss her goodbye when she emerged, dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt. He just closed the door to their rooms when he heard Sarah call her sister. He sped down to his own room and lay on the bed for a while, a silly grin on his face as he thought about the night before. The only thing that bothered him a little was the fact that Emily had been a virgin, she had obviously not wanted to sleep with a man before and Harry wondered why she had changed her mind for him. He hoped it was because she could imagine spending the rest of her life with him.

The he realised what he had been pondering, did he want to marry her? Wasn't this all going a bit too fast? But the answer popped into his head almost before he could finish the question, yes, if she would have him.

He smiled all the way down to breakfast and found that the Davis's were just finishing and he had the room to himself. Sarah tore out of the kitchen to join him and whispered, "Will you show me more magic?"

Harry smiled at the girl and replied, "Not until later, first I have to speak to your Aunt."

"Do you think she'll believe you?" Sarah asked.

"I think she will," Harry smiled in return. But he was not worried that Emily wouldn't believe him, after all he could prove it very easily, but he was worried about how she would feel about it. Would she want to be married to a wizard?

"Morning Harry," Emily joined them, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, sure," Harry was staring at her, hoping she might take pity on him and kiss him already. But she didn't, she turned back to the kitchen and returned a few moments later with his cooked breakfast and a pot of coffee. They ate in silence and the Harry helped her to clean up. Then he went out into the garden to play with Sarah, waiting for Emily to finish her work and join him.

He transfigured a couple of rabbits for Sarah to play with and then sat down on one of the garden loungers. He waited for about half an hour, getting steadily more nervous, he wanted to tell Emily but a part of him was enjoying being just a normal man for a change.

"Hey where did Sarah find those rabbits?" Emily's voice asked from behind him.

"Oh, I sort of found them for her," Harry replied, "But don't worry; I'll send them back later. Sit with me," he patted the space beside him and she took up his offer. Sighing happily she leaned her shoulder against his. Then catching his pensive expression she said, "What's up, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I promise you that will never happen," Harry smiled at her, and then sobered slightly as he said, "But you might, I have something important to tell you."

Emily looked at him with a worried frown and then glanced over to check Sarah was out of earshot.

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry asked her.

The look on her face told him that this was perhaps the last thing she expected him to ask. She shook her head, "no, not really."

"Well, I do," Harry replied softly, "but more than that, I'm a wizard."

Emily now looked horrified and Harry knew she thought he had lost his mind.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, Emily looked down at it and then started; a red rose appeared there. He held it by the stem and presented it to her, stealing a quick kiss.

She grabbed his hand and turned it over, laughing, "How did you do that, it was brilliant."

Harry knew she thought it was a trick, so he held out his hand again and conjured a cup of lemonade, Emily tasted it and smiled. He kissed her and whispered, "I love you." And while she sat there staring at him in surprise, he stood up and disapparated, appearing just behind her. "Now do you believe in magic?"

"Harry, what's going on? You're frightening me," Emily whispered.

"You don't have to be afraid of magic, Emily, it won't harm you."

"Is that what happens to Sarah when she's afraid?" Emily was speaking so low, Harry could barely hear her.

"Yes, sometimes in a magical child their magic show itself when they are angry or afraid," Harry replied, "It used to happen to me when I was a child."

"But how can she be magical, she's my niece. Do these things just happen, or are they hereditary? How many magical people are their?" Emily seemed to have recovered from her shock and now had hundreds of questions.

"Sometimes it just happens, no one knows why. It is mostly hereditary, but not always. There is a whole world of magical people, but it's a secret from muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical people," Harry explained.

"Where do you really live?"

"I live in London in a normal flat, but there are magical places, like the place I work that non magical people cannot see."

"Wait…does this mean Sarah has been telling the truth? Where you here before? Did you wipe my memory, can you do that?"

"Yes, I'm what's called an Auror, like a policeman, I came here to apprehend an escaped criminal and you saw me and my partner using magic, so I had to … take those memories away," Harry responded.

"Oh well, that's just fine then, you can just wipe my memory any time you please," Emily started to sound angry.

"No of course not, there are laws about those kinds of things," Harry explained.

"But you stole my memory," Emily shouted. "How dare you do that!"

"I did it to protect you and protect my world," Harry tried to placate her; "Don't you see it could be very dangerous for us if the rest of the world found out?"

"But you expect me to trust you, when you lied to me from the beginning," Tears spilled out of Emily's eyes. "Why did you come back here anyway?"

"Because of Sarah, her magic was detected and I was sent to investigate," Harry knew this was going to sound even worse.

"So you stole my memories and then you came to spy on my niece. Did you sleep with me just because you could, do you intend to wipe my memory after telling me this?" Emily was on her feet shouting now and Sarah was running towards them, her hands waving.

"What's wrong Auntie Em? Please don't cry."

"Emily, I never intended to hurt you or to sleep with you before I had explained it all, but yesterday I got carried away and there wasn't time before…" Harry trailed off, knowing he was wasting his breath. Emily was too angry to listen now and all he could do was watch her shepherd Sarah inside and lock the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9 Disappiontments

Chapter 9 disappointment

Harry stayed in the garden, he was angry and the longer he sat there the angrier he got. He had thought Emily was the perfect partner for him, granted she was a muggle but she would have to learn to accept magic when Sarah became old enough for school. She must have cared about him deeply to sleep with him when she had obviously waited until now to sleep with anyone.

Typical, now the fact that he was a wizard had frightened the first woman, not wowed by his fame, away. He wondered what her reaction would have been if he had told her the whole story. Even his friends never mentioned his Elemental magic, although he was sure Hermione had figured it out years ago. Tonks knew he had never been hurt during his work as an Auror and she had witnessed some of his wandless magic – but she too seemed to sense he would not explain it to her.

_Maybe_, Harry thought, _maybe I should have tried harder to fall for someone I already knew – someone like Ginny._ She had once been so infatuated with him; she couldn't string together a sentence. Then after she had graduated they had dated for a while, but the spark just wasn't there. He had cared about her the way he did Hermione – like a sister. And they had split up; she had started dating Neville not long afterwards.

He had slept with Tonks, in drunken desperation – just to lose his accursed virginity, thinking that it would be easier for him afterwards. But that night still had the power to make him cringe, he had barely seen Tonks naked and he was ready to explode. In fact the whole thing had taken less that two minutes and he had fallen unconscious when it was over.

He may have overcome his eagerness, enough to have another go at sex, which had turned out alright. Until the woman in question had sold her story to the Daily Prophet and after that most of his dates had followed in her footsteps – wither they had sex with him or not.

The first time he had truly felt love, during sex, was with Emily. But now she was so mad that he had lied to her, she probably wouldn't ever talk to him again. Maybe he should just go live as a monk somewhere, wasn't that what Elementals did?

Finally in disgust he walked to the door, which was still locked, and pushed it opened. He barely even needed to think of the opening spell. The kitchen was deserted but Harry let his mind wander and found Emily's presence was upstairs in her private rooms. Sarah was with her. Closing his eyes he transported himself to her and opened them when he heard her scream.

"Why are you screaming?" He yelled over the noise.

"Keep away from me," Emily replied, pulling Sarah close. "I want you to leave, do you memory thing if you have to. In fact do it anyway, I don't want to remember you at all."

"Even if you forget about me, that won't change the fact that Sarah is a witch and when she turns eleven she will attend Thistledown School of Magic," Harry replied. "But don't worry, unless you start to treat her badly because of what she is, then The Ministry of Magic will leave her in your care." Harry turned to the door and stormed away, but as he reached it he turned and said, "I honestly thought that you were the One! I'm sorry if I disgust you now that you know what I am." With that he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Ten minutes later he was standing in Dumbledore's office unsure of why he had come, he held his small case in one hand and his jacket in the other.

"Harry, this is a surprise," Dumbledore stood up to meet him. "What is wrong?"

"I thought she was the one," Harry replied quietly, "But apparently not. Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated for me?"

"I take it the news didn't go down well?"

Harry snorted and replied, "About as well as a vampire at a blood donor clinic!"

"Maybe she just needs some time to adjust," Dumbledore suggested.

"I've seen the look on her face before; it reminds me of the way Petunia Dursley used to look at me when I got sent home from school."

"What about the niece, Sarah. Do you think that Emily will reject her too?"

"No, that's the odd thing," Harry said, "She was keeping her close, as thought afraid I would contaminate her."

"Very well, I would like you to check on Sarah from time to time, just in case," Dumbledore replied. "But before you go I would like to show you something, this is the information on the family, or more accurately the house."

Harry took the papers and read them silently. The house had once been owned by an old Pure-blood family called Prewett; they had a daughter, Paulette and a son called Fredrick. The daughter had attended Hogwarts in the sixties but the son had not, his records only mentioned a date of birth. The house had been deeded to a Fred Prewett and the muggle registry for births, deaths and marriages showed he had married in 1975 and had two daughters, Emily and Janice.

"So you think Fredrick Prewett was Emily's father?" Harry asked. "Why would you have gone to the bother of checking the muggle registry?"

"Because it seemed to me you were very interested in Miss Prewett and that perhaps you would like to find out for her," Dumbledore replied. "Give her time Harry, she may surprise you."

He had decided to wait a month before returning yet somehow he found himself standing in her garden at eleven o'clock at night, a week later. Harry wasn't sure what he hoped to achieve by standing watching the house. Listening for Emily's voice, he let himself connect with the elements around him. He sensed the sadness in the house, Sarah was asleep, but Emily was sitting alone, crying.

His heart pounded, he wanted to go to her, to hold her, to tell her it was all a lie. If he told her he wasn't a wizard that it had all been a mistake – maybe she would take him in her arms and let him love her again. But he knew he was kidding himself, she hated him now, he could feel the anger under the tears. He sat on the grass and let his love for her pour out onto the ground. And around three in the morning when he had apparated home, the garden glowed slightly, there were twice as many flowers and tree's than there had been before.


	10. Chapter 10 Sadness

Chapter 10 Sadness

Harry returned each night and listened to Emily cry herself to sleep. The anger she felt seemed to be more focused and Harry was sure if he could see her, she would look drawn and tired. Her garden bloomed and a small stream had appeared a few days ago, complete with frogs and fish. Harry tried not to think how angry she would be if she knew it was his doing. But then he wasn't consciously doing it anyway.

After a month, Hermione wrote to him, begging to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry went at the appointed time and was surprised to see how drawn Hermione looked.

"Hey," Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek, "What's up?"

"You look as bad as I feel," Hermione laughed grimly.

"Ron away with the team?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, her eyes flaring dangerously.

"You two fighting again?"

"No," Hermione denied, and then she sighed and said, "We broke up."

"What? What happened," Harry asked.

"It's a long story, why don't you order something first."

They order their food, a steak and dressing for Harry and a salad for Hermione. Though he noted she didn't have her usual butterbeer, but asked for mineral water instead.

"Should I congratulate you?" Harry asked quietly, suddenly realizing what the golden glow around her aura was telling him.

"See!" Hermione exclaimed. "It took you all of five minutes to work it out and yet my stupid boyfriend still hasn't figured it out yet."

"Did you consider just telling him?"

"Well, I was trying to," Hermione looked down at the table, "But I wanted him to tell me what he saw in our future, you know? Did he want to get married or move in together…"

Harry waited to see if she was going to elaborate and when she didn't he said, "Well I'm sure he'll want to once he knows about the baby."

"Don't you think I know that," Hermione sniffed, "But I had hoped he would want me for ME, you know? Oh maybe I'm just being stupid, we both know Ron's not the sensitive type and I love him the way he is. But sometimes I would like to come before quidditch."

"You know exactly what you mean to him Hermione, don't kid yourself," Harry replied softly, "But I guess I understand what you mean. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I want him to work this out on his own this time. But enough of my problems what's wrong with you?"

Harry told Hermione about Sarah and then about Emily and he admitted how he had believed she would be the one for him, but that she had not reacted well to his obliviating her.

"Well you can understand that," Hermione reasoned, "None of us would like to know we had had our memories altered."

"I understand that, I do really, but what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked. "She doesn't even want to talk to me again, to let me try to fix it."

"Maybe you should speak to her, then, I don't know. Give her a phone number where she can call you and let her make the next move."

"She's angry, I can sense it," Harry replied.

"I'm angry with Ron, but that doesn't mean I don't love him," Hermione pointed out.

"So why are you sitting here with me instead of him?" Harry asked.

"Because he's so incredibly unobservant sometimes it drives me mad," Hermione smiled.

The spent more time sitting and chatting about their potential partners and then Hermione offered to take him to buy a muggle mobile phone – so that Emily could call him, if she wanted to. Thanking her and kissing her cheek, Harry turned and headed back to the Ministry, mentally making a note to slap his best friend upside the head next time he saw him.

Harry didn't have long to wait, Ron turned up at Harry's apartment that evening, just as Harry was preparing to go and visit Emily. Harry took one look at his friend's miserable face and went to fetch the butterbeers – it was going to take a while.

"Well?" Harry asked sternly.

"You've seen her then?" Ron asked miserably.

"This afternoon, and she looked miserable too," Harry confirmed.

"Really?" Ron looked slightly cheered by this news, "I thought maybe she didn't…. love me any more."

"Do you love her?" Harry countered.

"You know I do, I've loved her since I was fourteen years old," Ron replied.

"Then why are you both still living in separate houses?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want us to turn into my parents," Ron replied in a small voice. "I wanted to be good enough for her, you know…to buy the perfect place and have money to raise a family once my quidditch days were over."

"First, I happen to like your parents and I would be honoured to emulate the kind of life they have together," Harry said. "And secondly, Hermione doesn't give a damn about material things – you know that."

"I know and to be honest, I guess I have made enough money over the years," Ron replied, "But I'm just scared, what if I mess it up?"

"Would you rather she married someone else?" Harry asked.

"There's someone else?" Ron all but screeched. "Who? I'll kill him."

"Calm down, there's no one else," Harry replied. "But maybe it's time for you to grow up and start living your own life and stop worrying about how everyone else lives."

"Oh that's nice, coming from the only other single Gryffindor I know?"

"Well, I'm working on that too," Harry replied with a ghost of a smile. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes!"

"Well don't you think it's time to tell her that?"

"She's angry with me now, so I'll let her cool of a bit before I go see her," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley, since when have you been such a coward?" Harry said harshly, "I've never known you to hide before, and believe me; she is not going to calm down this time. You have to fix this – before it's too late."

"I know," Ron muttered. "But she still makes me feel like a stuttering teenager when she loses her temper. I tend to say things I don't really mean."

"Then just tell her that you love her and ask her to marry you," Harry advised. "She'll stop screaming then for sure."

"I have the ring and everything," Ron fished out a small jewellery box from his pocket. "I bought it about six years ago, when I played in Israel, they have a cool diamond factory there."

"Six years!" Harry exclaimed in surprise, "And you didn't work up the courage to ask her yet?"

Ron shrugged, looking a bit red around the ears and then he smiled sheepishly, "Do you think I should tell her that?"

"Actually, I think she needs to hear that," Harry patted his friends shoulder, "The sooner the better."

Taking a swig from his butterbeer, Ron stood up and squared his shoulders, "Right, you're right. I'm going to do it now, before I lose my courage."

"She'll say yes you know?"

"She'd better," Ron called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Harry sat for a while staring at the door and wondered if he was going to have to wait six years for Emily to forgive him. Then he thought about what Ron had said about the Diamond factory in Israel – maybe he should pay it a visit.


	11. Chapter 11 Communicating

Chapter 11 Communicating

Harry decided to wait and visit Emily during the day; he thought she might feel less threatened by him if there were other people about. Also he knew Sarah was on his side, so maybe she could help. The next morning Harry travelled to a secluded spot and walked up to the B&B. 

Sarah came barrelling out of the door and he caught her and twirled her around, laughing at her non-stop chatter. Emily stood silently at the door watching. Harry kissed the little girls cheek and whispered to her that he wanted to talk to Emily in private for a few minutes.

"Maybe she will stop crying now you've come back," Sarah told him quietly, then ran out to find her bike and with a last wave she took off.

"Why have you come back?" Emily asked in a cold voice.

"Because I miss you and I hoped you might have changed your mind," Harry replied honestly.

"Don't," Emily croaked, "Don't make this out to be my mistake."

"I'm not, but I still lo.." Harry began, but Emily cut him off as she turned and walked away.

"Wait, Emily, please wait," Harry walked after her. "You'll have to face up to the fact that my world exist, wither you like it or not. Or are you planning to disown Sarah when it's her turn to go to school?"

"Sarah won't be going," Emily replied.

"She has to," Harry replied.

"No, I am her guardian, and if I don't permit it what will you do, kidnap her?"

"Emily, it's for Sarah's own protection that she must study eventually," Harry said quietly. "Do you know that thing she does, apparating it's called. Do you have any idea the amount of magical power that takes?"

"Well of course I don't - I don't even know how it's possible," Emily snapped.

"Let's just say, normal wizards have to be a least sixteen before they have the power and control to do it," Harry replied.

Emily laughed bitterly, "Normal wizards? Is anything about this whole thing normal?"

"So you think I'm a freak," Harry hissed. "Well I lived with that kind of attitude from my 'guardians' for nearly sixteen years and I'll be damned if I will live with it again. This is a phone number for you, use it if Sarah has any problems." Harry flung the card with his new telephone number on it, and turned to storm down the stairs. "By the way, people will be checking up on her periodically, so be careful what you do with her." With that he disapparated, with only a cursory glance around to make sure no one was watching.

He stormed into the Ministry building and sank down at his desk. The image of Emily's tired face blazed in his mind. She was just like them – she thought it was freaky and unnatural – well she could go to hell, Harry thought bitterly. It had been years since he had felt the kind of insecurity the Dursleys had instilled in him and yet there he was, doubting his worth.

Harry went to Dumbledore and put Sarah's name on the list – one that had been started seven years ago when Harry had first graduated. It was a list of muggle born children or orphaned magical children in the care of muggles; they were monitored and if it was deemed necessary they were adopted or fostered by magical families who could love and protect them against any bigotry or mistreatment.

Dumbledore made no comment about Emily except to tell Harry that he was sorry things had not worked out. Harry brushed aside the comment and asked if there was anything new he could work on. Dumbledore assigned him to visit Azkaban, it was time to reinforce the wards there. Harry went to collect Tonks and they made their way to the remote Scottish island.

They were met at the gates by Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones. Harry and Tonks greeted them and went up to visit the chief warden, Augustus MacKay; a gruff Scottish wizard with a shock of white hair and a scar running the length of his face. Promising to stop and chat with Justin and Susan before they left, Harry and Tonks sat through a dull thirty minute briefing before being allowed to go back outside and check the wards.

Tonks grinned at Harry and said, "Okay superman, do your stuff."

Harry grunted a laugh and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the wards and began to search through them methodically in his mind. They were just as strong as the first day that he had built them, but he poured a little more energy into them, just to be on the safe side.

"You know, I would really like it if you could trust me enough eventually to explain how you do that," Tonks interrupted quietly.

Harry grinned at her and replied, "You and the rest of the nosey magical community."

"Are you calling me nosey?"

"Yup!" Harry grinned at her mock outraged look and then led her back inside the prison.

They came across Justin and Susan, going for a coffee break and sat for a while with them.

"We're getting married next month," Justin boasted, looking at Susan tenderly.

"Congratulations," Harry and Tonks chimed in unison.

"I guess that's what happens when you work together too long," Susan told them. "You start to finish each others sentences and the like. Watch out you two might be next."

Harry laughed at the suggestion and Tonks snorted something that sounded like, "that stud? You must be joking."

"Hey," Harry said, "I'm not that bad you know."

"Well stud, your just not my cup of tea," Tonks smiled sweetly. "Now that new guy, what's his name again?" She asked Harry.

"Not that new auror?" Harry replied, "Good grief Tonks he's only twenty-one!"

"Oh and exactly how old do you think I am anyway," Tonks replied indignantly.

"Too old for him, that's for sure," Harry laughed. "We should go though guys, you have to get back on duty and Tonks here needs her rest. She's not as young as she used to be."

His parting remark drew a laugh from Justin and Susan and earned him a clip on the ear from Tonks.

Back at head quarters, Harry looked around for another assignment, to keep him busy. But the only thing they had was a possible sighting of a witch, wanted for casting inappropriate charms on her husband. Tonks looked at him as though he had gone mad, when he told her he wanted to go and check it out. But really he just didn't want to go home and think about Emily all night. Tonks took pity on him and they went to work.


	12. Chapter 12 Werewolves

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

Chapter 12 Werewolves

Remus invited Harry to Hogsmeade the following weekend; there was someone he wanted Harry to meet. But he refused to be more specific. So Harry set off on Saturday morning and waited for Remus in the Three Broomsticks. Shortly after ten the students from Thistledown started to appear. It must have been a free weekend for them, Harry surmised.

"Migisi," Remus called, as he sat down at the table. "You look pale, what's wrong?"

"Moony," Harry smiled, "how are you," ignoring the question.

"Well actually, I'm very good," Remus answered.

"What's the big secret?" Harry asked, "You look like you're about to burst."

"I've met someone," Remus said quietly. "Someone special."

"Ah, that would explain the newly polished shoes and the handsome blue robes, your trying to impress someone."

"No, I already did that," Remus grinned, "She's very impressed by me, so much so, that she's agreed to marry me."

"Moony, congratulations!" Harry exclaimed, and a few students turned to stare at them. "Sorry," said Harry, in a quieter voice. "So do I know her?"

"Very well, actually," Remus smiled. "You've known her almost as long as I have."

"Well, come on, who is it?"

But before Remus could answer, Tonks breezed in and sat down between them, "Wotcher Harry." She grinned.

"Hey partner, what brings you here?" Harry replied.

"Well, funny you should ask," Tonks replied, "My fiancé wanted to introduce me to his adopted God son, just to see if I was up to his standards."

"Wha… You…. I mean you and Moony?" Harry was startled. "When did you two start dating?"

Remus grinned and said, "I thought you were supposed to be observant, being an Auror and all."

"Don't tease him Remy, he's very sensitive," Tonks laughed.

"Remy?" Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, Remy," Remus answered, "And about two years, to answer your first question.

"Do you realise the how potentially dangerous this marriage could be to your health?"

"Harry!" exclaimed Tonks, "I don't care that he's a werewolf and neither should you."

"I was talking to him, Tonks," Harry grinned, "Not you."

"Potentially dangerous?" Remus smiled.

"Have you ever had to deal with her first thing in the morning?"

"And exactly how would you know what she's like first thing in the morning?" Remus asked.

"I meant when we have an early shift, Moony," Harry replied, embarrassed as the joke backfired on him.

"Now, now boys," Tonks laughed, "No need for macho-muscle flexing."

"Thank God for that," Remus replied, "I don't fancy my chances."

"Don't worry Hon, you're much better than him in bed," Tonks smirked as she brushed a kiss on her fiancés lips.

"You told him?" Harry stuttered, red faced.

"Of course I did - take no secrets into a marriage."

"Don't worry Harry, I won't kill you," Remus laughed. "Besides its good to know I'm better than you at something, does my old ego good."

The three friends laughed and settled down to order another round of drinks.

"So when's the big day?" Harry asked.

"During the summer," Tonks replied. "My mother is already planning a big do."

"Will you be my best man, Migisi?"

"I would be honoured."

"Always the best man, never the groom? Eh Harry," Tonks smirked. "You should really try it you know."

"Give him a break Tonks," Remus answered, "He's too busy being an international playboy!"

"Oh thank you so much for that," Harry answered.

"Well, I have to get back to the castle," Remus replied. "I'll see you soon honey." And he kissed Tonks as he stood up. "By Harry, I'll owl you soon."

"Take care, and say hello to everyone for me."

"What even Severus?"

"Well maybe not everyone."

Remus left with his students and Harry and Tonks went back to London. Harry arrived in his flat later to find Hedwig waiting for him with a note from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_ Ron proposed, finally, and he even told me he bought the ring six years ago._

_ Can you believe it? Anyway I said yes and told him the news and he is over the moon._

_ I will speak to you soon._

_ Love Hermione xxx._

Harry smiled as he read the note, another happy couple. It seemed like all his friends were finally settling down and getting married. Unfortunately he still seemed to be alone. An hour later, he received another owl from Ron.

_Harry, _

_ She said yes!!!!!! I'm going to be a father…..can you believe it! I had to go to_

_ practice today, but I'll drop by tonight, I have a question for you!!_

_ Ron_

Harry smiled - he was happy for them, they had waited a long time to get together. But somehow it just emphasised his own loneliness. It was after ten when Ron appeared in his lounge, freshly showered and grinning like an idiot.

"I'm having a baby, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm going to be a daddy!!"

"I hope your not doing it yourself!"

"Don't be a pillock," Ron replied. "She actually agreed to marry me, can you believe it?"

"She's waited for years Ron, it's not as if it's a surprise," Harry replied smiling. "So when's the big day?"

"We agreed on next month," Ron smiled. "Not too long to wait. You will be my best man, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Remus is getting married as well."

"Is he? Who to?"

"Tonks."

"Wow, never saw that coming," Ron opened the fridge and took out two beers. Opening them, he handed one to Harry. "So that just leaves you mate."

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath."

"Still looking for the perfect woman?"

"I thought I found her, but turns out I was mistaken."

"Who, not that Angelina woman?"

"No, her names Emily Prewett, but she's a muggle and didn't take the news of my 'freakishness' too well."

"She called you a freak?" Ron looked outraged.

"Not in so many words," Harry replied.

"Better of without her, mate."

"Am I," Harry muttered, "I don't see it myself."

"Maybe she'll come around."

"Yeah, in about six years, I reckon."

"Hey, no slurs to the expectant father please," Ron replied.

"So Dad, what do you think of that then?" Harry grinned at his friend.

"Unbelievably happy," Ron said, "I never really thought about children before – you know. But now I can't wait."

"When is she actually due?"

"Hermione says she has another seven months, so I have time to calm Mum down first."

"She'll be pleased, she loves her Grandchildren."

"Yeah, but I'm still going to get stick for not marrying Hermione before she got pregnant."

"Well you bloody deserve it you twit, imagine waiting six years," Harry laughed.

"You know, I should never have told you that, you're not going to let me live it down are you?"

"Not for a while," Harry laughed.


	13. Chapter 13 Unexpected News

Chapter 13 Unexpected News

An owl woke Harry the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he opened the window to retrieve the note.

_Harry,_

_That woman you were talking about – did you say her name was Prewett? 'cause that's my mum's maiden name, and I wondered if you were sure about her being a muggle. Prewett is actually an old pure-blood family name. Both Mum's brothers were killed in the Order during the first war, but she still has loads of cousins. It's just a thought, but maybe you should ask Mum about them. I have to go to practice now, but I'll speak to you soon._

_ Ron_

Harry sat looking at the letter for a while and a long ago memory entered his mind, Ron mentioning a cousin – who they didn't talk about because he became an accountant. He was a squib. Harry wondered at the odds of this being Fred Prewett. The only person he could ask about Fred's occupation was Emily, and she wasn't talking to him.

Harry put the letter aside and, after a quick shower, went to visit.

"I don't remember inviting you in here," Emily said, as she opened the door to him.

"I just want to talk," Harry said quietly, "I know you're still angry with me, but if you just hear me out."

Emily left the door opened and retreated into the room. Taking this as an invitation, Harry came in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to stand in front of Emily, who was curled up in a chair, her arms wrapped around her legs, glaring at him. She looked tired and her eyes were red from crying. Harry tried to distinguish her aura but found it much more difficult to read because as a muggle it was completely different from wizards. There was no blue in it, it was mostly always pink, but today there were twinges of grey and gold.

"Emily, I know that I hurt you," Harry began, "but in all honesty, I meant to tell you all about myself that night. I never planned from us to make love so soon."

"Did we? Make love or was it just sex? Do you do that a lot? Have sex with unsuspecting women and then wipe their memories?" Emily spat at him.

"Do you really believe that?" Harry's voice was a little too loud. "Did it mean so little to you?"

"I don't know what I think, two month ago my life was normal and I didn't believe in magic," Emily shouted, "And now I discover that my own niece has these weird powers and the man that I lo…that I slept with has them too."

"So you still think that we are freaks?" Harry yelled in anger. "I thought that if I gave some time, then we could talk about it. But obviously I was mistaken. You were so hurt that I took your memories from you – well you can have them back. See if it helps to make you feel better."

Harry put out a hand and gently pushed into Emily's mind, he found the block that he had created and removed it. Emily's eyes rolled, as her mind reintroduced the new information, and then her head fell back on the chair. Harry took in her pale colour and cursed himself for releasing so much information at once. He knelt on the floor in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Emily," He said quietly, "Emily, open your eyes love – are you all right?" before she could respond, Harry leaned down the last few inches and kissed her gently. Emily responded automatically and Harry sighed in relief as he deepened the kiss, savouring her unique taste. His pulse was racing; he had missed her so much. But suddenly he found himself pushed back so hard, that he landed on his backside on the floor.

"How dare you," Shrieked Emily, "You have no right to touch me."

"I'm sorry…" Harry began, but Emily was having no of it.

"You come in here and do God knows what to me and then while I'm half unconscious, you take advantage of me."

"Calm down," Harry answered, standing up, "I wasn't taking advantage of you, I was kissing you. And in case you missed it, you were kissing me back!"

"I…I…" Emily stuttered.

"No just listen," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I gave you back your memories, but it will take some time for your mind to process them. I also wanted to ask you about your father. Was his name Fred Prewett? Was he an accountant?"

"What? Yes he was, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Call me….after you've had time to think. I will answer any questions you have then." Harry turned to leave, and then looked back at Emily- she was standing, shaking, looking at him as though he had lost his mind. Two quick strides took him to her side, he leaned down and kissed her quickly saying, "I love you Emily that was one thing I never lied about. Something I have never said to anyone else before in my life. At least don't doubt that." With a pop, he dissappparated.

Harry went straight to the burrow and was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Molly Weasley. "Hi Molly, how are you?" He managed to choke out.

"Harry, dear, we've missed you. Did you hear the wonderful news?" Molly released him and led him into the kitchen to sit at the table. "Ron and Hermione are getting married!"

"Yes, Ron asked me to be his best man," Harry smiled.

"It's about time, I say. But at least their finally going to do it." Molly smiled as she made him a cup of tea and passed him a slice of fruit cake. "That's almost all my children now – just you left dear. Any news on that front?"

Harry smiled at her forwardness – this woman was the closest thing to a mother he had ever known, and he knew she was disappointed when he and Ginny had announced they would just be friends. But she ultimately accepted her new son-in-law Neville, much as she had accepted Harry, all those years ago.

"Actually that's sort of why I'm here," Harry began.

"You've met someone?" Molly squeaked.

"It's complicated," Harry sighed.

"When has anything ever been simple for you dear?" Molly smiled. "Tell me about it."

"I wanted to ask you about your cousin – the squib," Harry replied.

"Fred?" Molly asked, confused at the change of subject. "Why on earth would you care about him? I haven't seen him for years."

"I think I might have met his daughter." Harry began to relate the whole story to her. Molly made the appropriate sympathetic noises and listened patiently until Harry had told her all that had happened, even relating to her how he felt - something he would only do with her. She was the only person in his life he trusted with his feelings.

"Why don't you let me send her a letter, explaining the family connections? Maybe that will help," Molly offered. "I mean if she is really Fred's daughter, then we would be cousins of a sort."

"I don't think she would take that very well, she's not overly trusting of the magical world at the moment."

"Well that's because she doesn't know much about us – do you know if her parents are still alive?"

"I never asked – I just assumed that they weren't because she has custody of her niece."

"Maybe that's because she's younger – I reckon Fred would be in his sixties by now. You know Squibs don't generally have the same long life-span as wizards."

"I thought they would just be the same as us," Harry pondered.

"Some are and some aren't – depends on how much magic they actually have."

"I thought they didn't have any."

"It varies – some have a little, they can perform some basic charms and things, very few have none at all." Molly served another piece of cake and cup of tea and than sat down with a piece of parchment and quill.

_My dear Emily,_

_ Please forgive my presumptuousness in writing to you but I heard about you from a mutual acquaintance. If my information is correct, then I believe we may be distant relatives. I had cousins called Fredrick and Paulette Prewett but have not heard from them in many years. I would like to meet you and for you and your niece to meet my family. I realise that this all comes as a shock to you but I would ask you to consider this carefully. Both of my brothers and several cousins were lost to me during the dark wars. And I would love to find any of my remaining family._

_ Yours faithfully Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)_

"What do you think, Harry?"

"I think that it's very kind of you to do this," Harry replied with a smile. "I'll take it to her though, she might be afraid of receiving an Owl. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Take care dear; I'm sure it will all work out." Molly kissed him and waved goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14 Family

Chapter 14 Family

Harry took the letter to Emily's home and was greeted by an excited Sarah. "My Grandparents are coming to visit soon."

"Are they really?" Harry smiled at her.

"Mum phoned them and asked Grandpa about the magic – guess what," Sarah wriggled in delight, "Grandpa believes me and said he was coming to explain."

"Well that's good news," Harry ruffled her hair and allowed her to lead him in to meet Emily.

Emily looked up from her place behind the reception desk, and Harry was shocked to see how exhausted she looked. "Hi," She said quietly.

"Hi, can I speak to you?"

"Yes, come into the dining room for a minute." Harry followed her and noticed Sarah returned to play in the garden.

"I spoke to my Dad after you'd gone. He and my Mum are returning at the end of the week."

"Returning?"

"They retired to Spain a few years ago. Mum has arthritis and the climate there is better for her"

"So are you ready to give the magical world a chance?" Harry held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Well, it looks as though I have no choice," Emily said quietly. "I can't believe my own father lied to me for all these years."

"I'm sorry, Emily."

"My whole world seems to be collapsing; everything I ever thought I understood is crumbling and I don't know what's real anymore."

"I know how difficult this is, I remember when I first found out," Harry said quietly. "But I was much younger then and my life had been truly miserable up until then. To be honest it was a great escape for me."

Emily sat down at one of the empty tables and let her head fall into her hands. Her voice was muffled when she finally said, "When you returned my memories of that day you arrested Mr Smith, you returned much more than you realised."

"More how?"

"Well vague childhood memories, stories my father used to tell Janice and I at bedtime. Stories about a magical world hidden from normal eyes, stories about a School for witches were lucky children got to study…things I had forgotten about….I think I always knew about your world."

"Did you father somehow remove those memories?"

"No, I just forgot about them, I can't pretend to understand this whole thing but I think that Dad stopped telling us those stories and I only remembered them when strange things started happening with Sarah."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes, you stole something from me," Emily put up a hand to stop Harry from replying. "But now I remember the fear and confusion of what I saw that day…I guess I understand why you did. But you should have told me before we…."

"I meant to," Harry cut in quietly. "I promise you that I did, and I understand why you still don't trust me…but I can only say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Emily replied. "I would like some time to think about this all….I need to speak to my parents and maybe understand a little better."

"Um…I have a letter for you; it's from my friends mum. She thinks that she might be your Dad's cousin."

"Small world."

"Isn't it," Harry smiled a small smile as he handed her the envelope. "Read it and think about it, maybe your Dad would like to meet her."

"I will," Emily took it, "and I'll call you…after."

"Thank you," Harry said, and stole a quick kiss from her. "I'll be waiting for you."

Harry returned to his flat, more hopeful than he had been since their first night together almost two months ago. Maybe Emily's father would be able to make her understand better than he could.

The next two weeks went by slowly, work was dull, and his friends were all busy making wedding arrangements. Neville invited him to dinner with Ginny, Frank and Alice. They arranged to meet at a restaurant in wizarding Paris, famed for its good food and atmosphere. The evening was pleasant and Harry tried to look surprised at the newly-weds news. Ginny was expecting their first baby, Harry was pleased for them (although he had glimpsed Ginny's aura at work and already figured out what it meant.) Alice was in tears and Frank looked as though he would burst with pride. For his part, Neville was beaming at his beautiful wife.

Jealousy reared its ugly head as Harry watched the intimacy of the pair. But the jealousy was for the obvious love they had for each other and the openness of their relationship…he wanted those things with Emily… but only time would tell if that would happen.

Harry's phone was ringing when he returned home that night. It took him a few moments to recognize the noise and another few to locate it. He usually left it at home, since it didn't work at the ministry or any of the other magical places he went.

"Hi Emily," Harry answered the phone.

"Hi Harry, I was wondering if you would like to come and meet my parents… they uh arrived a few days ago and we have talked a bit…."

"I would love to meet them, when can I come?"

"Are you busy tomorrow evening? Around nine," Emily replied.

"No, I'll be there," Harry grinned at the phone. "So how are things?"

"Sarah is happy; Dad's been filling her head with all sorts of stories."

"How are you doing?"

"I think I'm okay….I want to speak to you about it when I can see your face."

"Are you alone now?"

"Yes, I'm in my room."

With a pop Harry disapparated to her and smiled at the shocked look on her face. "I guess I should hang up now," she whispered into the phone.

Harry's smile grew, "I guess you should."

He watched as she put down the phone and he flipped his mobile shut and stuck it into his robes pocket. Only then realising he hadn't changed after dinner. Hopefully Emily wouldn't be disturbed by his wizard robes.

"Um what are you wearing?" Emily ventured.

"Oh, I was out earlier with some friends and didn't change yet."

"Is that the kind of thing you usually wear?"

"Sometimes, these are my dress robes though- the ones for work are navy."

"God, I still find you attractive in a dress…how weird is that?" Emily muttered.

Harry ignored the fact that she had said he was wearing a dress and focused on the fact that she said he was attractive. Smiling he said, "I have a nice emerald green pair that match my eyes."

"So with all your super-powers, you wizards never got around to inventing trousers?"

"We don't have super powers per say…well maybe some of us do…kind of," Harry blustered a bit. _Should he tell her the whole story and risk freaking her out again or should he wait and see if she had gotten used to the basics?_ He waited to see what she was going to say.

"Can you promise me you will never steal my memories again?" Emily said quietly, lacing her fingers together nervously.

"I solemnly swear I will never, ever wipe your memories again," Harry replied.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Harry held his breath, "Does this mean you're willing to give us a chance?"

"I think so…but I don't know if I can ever fit in, in your world."

"Then I'll come to yours."

"But wouldn't you miss it?"

"Not as much as I've missed you."

"What about your job?"

"I could work here with you…or I could commute."

"Commute?" Emily laughed, "I suppose that's a way of looking at it…in fact I wish I could get around so easily."

"Do you want to try it? Harry asked quietly.

"What?"

"I can take you with me…"

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"How?"

"Are you going to ask me one word questions all night?"

Emily laughed a little and then shook her head, "I'm afraid to ask you anything, because once I start thinking about it, my head fills up with so many questions that I'm afraid it will burst."

"How would you like to take a few days away, on our own? Your parents could look after Sarah," Harry waited hopefully.

"I don't know if I'm ready to trust you completely yet," Emily answered honestly.

"Well I have more to explain to you and I would like the chance to do it…and your bed is entirely too distracting."

"Harry!"

"What? I can't help it, every time I look at it I remember the last time I was in here," Harry smiled.

"Let's go ask my parents what they think."

"What if they hate me?" Harry hung back as Emily went to the door.

"They won't, Dad is curious to meet you, and he is related to your friend by the way."

Harry allowed himself to be dragged into her private sitting room and introduced to her parents, Fred and Sarah Prewett. Fred looked like your average man as far as Harry could tell. He was obviously at home in the muggle world and didn't have a trace of the quirkiness Harry had always connected to squibs.

They agreed that they would watch Sarah and take over running the B&B for a few days and Emily went to pack some clothes. Harry answered Fred's questions about his past and the Weasleys. But Harry was happy when Emily returned, shyly holding a small grey hold-all.

"I promise to take good care of her," Harry stood and shook her father's hand. "I have a mobile phone so you can call her anytime."

"I'm going to trust you young man, and maybe we will get in touch with my cousins when you return," Fed replied.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, as he turned to Emily. She nodded her head, looking a bit wary. Harry wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her, whispering, "Don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you." With a pop he disapparated.


	15. Chapter 15 Chances

**Thank you again for the continued support and reviews, they always make me smile!!**

Chapter 15 Chances

Harry stood for a moment holding Emily close and then whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

"Oh, I didn't feel a thing," Emily exclaimed, as she took in her surroundings.

Harry had opted to bring her to a small cottage he had built on a secluded Scottish Island. Dumbledore had suggested he buy the Isle a few years ago, saying that if Harry ever needed to blow of steam it would be safe for him here. Happy now that he had heeded the old mans advice; Harry led Emily up the garden path into his home.

"Where are we?" Emily asked.

"My holiday home, it's in the Outer Hebrides, a bit cold but very quiet."

"Wow, you can go that far?"

"Further, but I wanted to show this to you," Harry smiled as he opened the door and the lights flared to life.

The cottage was fairly small, a living room, kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. All painted plain white with stone floors and little furniture. The kitchen was permanently stocked with food and Harry offered to make them something to eat. Emily refused and asked for a drink instead. They both settled on Hot Chocolate, which Harry conjured in an instant. Emily sank down on one of the chairs in the living room and Harry lit the fire.

"This is blowing my mind," Emily said quietly.

"I'm sorry; I can do things without magic if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I guess I should get used to it, but I'm still half expecting some guy to spring out with a Camera and tell me it was all an elaborate hoax."

"Do you want it to be a hoax?"

"Sometimes," Emily replied. "I…uh…waited a long time before I …you know. And I guess it's just a bit overwhelming how much everything has changed."

"I wanted to ask you about that. You were a virgin, why change your mind because of me? You obviously decided not to before?"

"I always wanted to wait until I found the right man. Janice, my sister was pregnant with Sarah when she got married, and they didn't have an easy time to start with. They loved each other, but they were too young – do you know what I mean. I just didn't want to end up in that position."

"Then why change that, why didn't you stop me?"

"I trusted you, oddly enough," Emily replied. "I have always had this thing about reading people, I knew you had secrets from me, but I knew they weren't anything bad.

"Then why did you stop trusting me afterwards?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I thought I had made a mistake, I mean my mind was so confused, even if my heart wasn't," Emily finished with a whisper.

"I love you, Emily," Harry replied.

"I think I might love you too."

"Can I tell you about myself? I want you to know it all; it's a little more complicated."

"More secrets? You're not an alien are you?"

"Not quite," Harry smiled. "But I'm not your average wizard either."

"Average wizard?" Emily laughed, "Is there any such thing?"

Harry laughed with her and then slowly began to tell her the story of the boy who lived.

Emily was predictably horrified by his childhood spent in a cupboard and the distaste his Aunt and Uncle had for him, she apologized for making him relive that type of rejection. Harry told her about starting school and how he had been unaware of his celebrity status. He tried to gloss over much of it but Emily was perceptive and forced the truth out of him.

"So, should I be relieved that Hogwarts no longer exists? I mean it didn't sound too safe for a school," Emily asked quietly.

"For most people it was perfectly safe, I always seem to be the exception to every rule," Harry replied. He stood and stretched, looking out of the bare windows, Harry realised it was nearly dawn. They had been talking for hours and he still hadn't explained about his elemental abilities and somehow was afraid to even begin that story. "You must be exhausted," Harry said, "I didn't mean to talk for so long. Why don't you take a bath and I'll make us something to eat, then you can sleep for a few hours."

"I will take a bath and eat, but I don't feel much like sleeping – I enjoy talking to you." Emily smiled and allowed herself to be led to the bathroom.

Harry left her there and went into the kitchen to make some food. He settled on some scrambled eggs and toast and a pot of hot tea. Once he had cooked them, he placed them on the table with a warming charm over them and tidied away the cooking utensils.

"I could probably use your help in my kitchens," Emily smiled at him from the doorway. Harry smiled as he took in her slightly pink cheeks and damp hair. She had changed into a pale pink tracksuit and had white socks on without any shoes.

"You really are the most beautiful woman I know," He said quietly.

Emily blushed and sat in the chair Harry pulled out for her. They ate in silence for a while. Sitting back and refilling his tea cup, Harry let out a contented sigh.

The chance to sit and eat a meal in a nice relaxed atmosphere, with a beautiful companion was exactly what he wanted in his life. If only he could pause the moment, before he had to tell her the rest of his story, then he could pretend they were the same as any other couple – happy just to be together.

"You really are a wonderful cook," Emily smiled as she finished her food. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Mostly Molly Weasley taught me, when I left school. Before, I could cook but the normal way – without magic."

"Molly Weasley? She's my dad's cousin isn't she?"

"Yes, she's like the mother I never had, my best friends Mum."

"She sounds like a special lady," Emily smiled at him.

"She wants to meet you – I told her all about you."

"Is she angry that I treated you so badly?"

"No, she made me think about it from your point of view actually." Harry smiled as he thought about it, "She wants you to feel comfortable around magical people, and says that spending time with her family will give you the opportunity to see that we are not too different from you."

"Dad remembers her, says that she was always getting up to mischief when she was younger."

"Having gotten to know her children, I can imagine that."

"Why did you say that you weren't like the average wizard?" Emily asked suddenly.

"Well, every few hundred years, a wizard is born with the ability to connect to the elements. Historically, their abilities manifest when they reach middle-age. But mine started to show when I was around sixteen."

"What does that mean for you?"

"It means that I can control the elements. Earth fire and water, you know. It unfortunately means that I have to be very careful about my emotions- because they can affect my abilities."

"Will your children have the same abilities?"

"No, it's not hereditary – no-one actually knows how it happens. Would you be afraid of it if it did?"

Emily looked down at her empty cup for a moment and then looked at Harry with a solemn expression. "What about magic, will your children automatically inherit that?"

"Most likely," Harry replied quietly. "Does that frighten you? If we got married, your children would be magical."

"It does frighten me….there is so much I can't even imagine." Emily looked away, "You could never live in my world really, could you?"

"If it were the only way to be with you, yes."

"But you would never be happy," Emily persisted.

"I just don't want to lose you Emily…I know I am rushing ahead of myself…but I have never felt like this with anyone before." Harry took her cup and put it on the table. Then he drew her up until she was standing in his arms. "I want to marry you, and have children with you, and grow old with you…and I don't know how I will live if you reject me."

"No pressure then…" Emily let out a hollow little laugh that made Harry smile.

"Not much…Did I tell you that I'm rich?" He tried to lighten the conversation.

"Did I tell you that I'm desperate for money? I'm losing my business." Emily tried to match his tone and failed.

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"The health and safety people failed it on their last visit. They said it is in need of renovations. But unfortunately I don't have enough capital to do them."

"I could help if you'd let me."

"I don't want your money, Harry."

"I know that, but I want you to be happy. Would you be if you lost you business?"

"Actually, I only started the business to save the house and let me keep Sarah," Emily replied. "I actually used to work as a retail consultant for a clothing company."

"Couldn't you do that?"

"Well I would have to put Sarah into day-care, something I wasn't ready to do so soon after she had lost her parents. And then there was the question of the strange things she made happen."

"I can help you with that, if you like," Harry replied. "There is a fairly new junior school in a place called Hogsmeade – children too young to go to Thistledown go there. I'm sure you could enrol Sarah – she would be with other magical children and there wouldn't be any need to hide her talents."

"Where is Hogsmeade?"

"It's in the north of Scotland, next to where Hogwarts used to be."

"I suppose I could sell the house and move to Scotland. I'm sure I could find work there."

"Or you could open a clothes shop in Hogsmeade – magical folk are notoriously bad at dressing as muggles. You would be doing the magical world a favour."

"And I would be able to live there? Among the magical people?" 

"Only muggles without connection to the magical world are kept from knowing about it," Harry replied. "Even without having a relationship with me, you would know about it because of Sarah."

Harry led Emily back out to sit on the sofa. He sat beside her and gently held her in his arms. "I could stay like this forever." He muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to listen to you," Emily replied. "I missed you."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I missed you too."


	16. Chapter 16 New Hope

**Thank you for reviewing. Not much left now, hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 16 New Hope__

Harry opened his eyes and tried to move his stiff body. They had fallen asleep on the couch, not too comfortable for sleeping on. Emily stirred in his arms and then groaned softly.

"Hi," Harry whispered in her ears.

"Hi yourself," she replied, trying to sit up straight. "Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"I fell asleep too, only now I'm trying to figure out how to get my muscles to work."

"Well I have to go to the bathroom," Emily answered firmly and struggled to stand up. With a helpful shove from Harry, she set off towards her goal. Harry watched her stiff progress and absently noted her aura. Today it was pink as normal but there was a much brighter golden glow around her. Harry stood up and stretched as she closed the bathroom door. Then stopped mid-action when his mind started to register what he had seen. Muggles had a different aura, there was no blue, which Harry knew signified magic, but the last two people he had seen with a golden glow had both been pregnant. _She did ask about my children's potential…does that mean she's pregnant._ Harry suddenly flopped back down on the couch, his mind racing at the possibilities, debating wither or not to just ask outright.

By the time Emily had emerged from the bathroom, Harry had decided to wait for her to tell him. He knew he still had a lot of reassuring to do, before Emily could trust him completely. Harry took his turn in the bathroom and returned to find Emily standing in the middle of the kitchen, obviously trying to figure out how to start making some coffee.

"Having trouble?" Harry smiled.

"Um, how am I supposed to cook and stuff, you obviously use magic, but I can't," Emily frowned at him.

"Well for now, I'll do it for you," Harry answered. "But one of my best friends is muggle-born and I know she's adapted a lot of things in her house to work exactly like muggle things – mainly for when her parents visit. I'm sure we could ask her how she did it."

Emily sat and ate her lunch quietly, answering Harry's questions with one word answers. After they had tidied up the kitchen and went to walk in the garden Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," came the reply.

"Please be honest with me Emily, you've been quiet since I told you about Hermione, my muggle-born friend," he clarified.

"I think that this will be too complicated," Emily turned away from him and stared out in the distance. "I can't live in your world and I won't demand you live in mine."

"Why can't you live in my world? I told you we can adapt things to suit us. There are many squibs who can't do magic but still live in our communities."

"My Dad told me what it was like for him….growing up. He was the only one in his family who couldn't do magic. He was an outsider all his life, until he left to live among muggles."

"Things have changed since then Emily; a lot of people have married muggles since the war. A lot of the old prejudices don't exist any more."

"But from what you've told me, your famous…some kind of hero in your world. People would resent me…I don't think I could live like that."

"Emily, look at me," Harry demanded. "I don't care about what people think- I don't have many friends….real friends I can trust. But the ones I do have already know about you and they are ready to accept you for who you are. At least say you'll meet them. I could invite a few friends here if you want. Let you meet them and get to know them."

"I guess," Emily replied softly. Then to Harry surprise she whispered, "Can you kiss me."

"Oh God, with pleasure," Harry groaned and pulled her close, his lips harsh and demanding. Emily whimpered and Harry tried to pull back a little, but Emily held tight and deepened the kiss. Several minutes later they pulled apart and stood together breathing heavily.

"Wow," Harry muttered.

Emily laughed, "Wow yourself. What took you so long?"

"I didn't want you to think I only brought you here to ravish you," Harry smiled down at her, "I was trying to be a gentleman."

"I think you've been a gentleman long enough, don't you?" Emily stepped out of his arms and turned towards the house. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Coming Harry?"

Harry almost tripped in his desire to catch up. He grabbed her hand and they ran like children back to the cottage. Not stopping until they reached the bedroom door when Harry swung her up into his arms and carried her into the room.

The bedroom had the same plain white walls and stone floors. But the four poster bed was draped in heavy green velvet and the rug on the floor was deep forest green with gold accents. Two heavy, gold candlesticks held tall green candles, which flamed to life as they entered. The huge window had no drapes and the view of the ocean was stunning in the early evening light.

Harry gently lowered Emily to her feet and stood staring into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

"I'm sure," Emily replied quietly. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Tentatively, Harry returned her kiss, trying to keep it light. Gradually he deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore as she opened her mouth to accommodate him. It had been almost three months since their first and only night together, but Harry felt as though he was returning home. Every kiss and sigh filled his heart a little more and gradually he began to explore her neck with his enquiring mouth, while his hands moved restlessly up and down her spine.

Emily was whimpering as her hands sought to get rid of the barriers between them. Harry allowed himself to be shoved back at little so she could pull the jumper he had changed into over his head. Harry returned the favour and found Emily was naked under her tracksuit top. His hungry mouth was reacquainting itself with her body as he shoved her trousers over her hips and pulled them against his own. Emily was wriggling against him as she tried to rid him of his own trousers. Gradually they managed to disrobe each other and stumbled naked to the massive bed. Harry found himself lying on his back with Emily hovering over him; he looked into her eyes and saw the nervousness there.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what to do," she answered, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"What ever you want to do," he replied with a smile.

Emily started to explore his naked chest with kisses and Harry shuddered in appreciation. She discovered his nipples were just as sensitive as her own, and paid them extra attention. As her tongue poked around his belly button, Harry groaned and almost lost his self control. Emily smiled as the wind outside picked up a bit. Her gentle exploration came to an abrupt halt when she bushed her lips against the hard evidence of his desire for her. Harry couldn't take it any longer; he wanted her so much he was ready to explode. He gently reversed their positions and started to treat her to the same pleasant torture she had wrecked on him.

Emily managed to mutter, "Please Harry, please hurry."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her deeply as their bodies slowly became merged. As they found their rhythm, the ocean outside seemed to swell with the pressure and eventually Harry's awareness was overcome by the feelings and emotions of their joining. 


	17. Chapter 17 Meetings

**Thanks for the continued support; your reviews are most appreciated.**

                                           Chapter 17 Meetings

Harry and Emily sat in the living room waiting for their guests to arrive, Emily nervously twisting a lock of her hair in trembling fingers.

"Relax, no-ones going to bite you," Harry smiled as he rescued the tangled section of hair.

"What if they hate me?"

"They'll love you. Trust me I've known them all for years."

Hermione and Ron arrived first, and Harry recognized Hermione's tact when he noticed they were both dressed in muggle jeans and sweatshirts. Introductions went well as Tonks arrived, dressed in tight leather trousers and a silver stretchy top. Her hair was bright purple. Emily seemed a little nervous of her, when Harry introduced her as his partner, though she relaxed again when Harry added that Tonks was marrying his adopted Godfather.

"You realise that means I can boss you now that I'm going to be your Godmother," Tonks smiled.

"Right, I don't let Remus boss me around, so you have no chance," Harry smirked.

Finally Neville and Ginny arrived, dressed in robes. Emily looked a tad reserved as she was introduced. But she eventually relaxed in their presence. During dinner Emily asked why Remus wasn't there.

 "It's a full moon tonight," Tonks replied.

"Emily, Remus is a werewolf," Harry added gently.

"What?" Emily paled. "Are there really such things? But isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes they exist, but not quite the way you've heard about them," Hermione replied, "Remus was bitten as a young child and had to be locked up during full-moons but now there are potions that allow him to remain lucid enough to be safe. He just turns into a wolf and sleeps for the duration. Much like an Animagus."

"A what?" Emily asked warily.

"Oh, hasn't Harry told you about that yet?" Ron asked. "It's really cool. Some witches and wizards can change into animals or birds."

Emily looked extremely confused by this, but asked, "Can you do that, Harry?"

"Yes, I'm a Golden Eagle. Ron is a red setter and Neville here is a lion."

"Are you teasing me?" Emily asked.

Harry smiled at her and stood up, with a pop he turned into an eagle and soared around the room, then gently landed next to her and turned back.

Emily looked slightly green as she asked, "how?"

"It takes years of study and practice, but it can be very useful." Hermione replied.

Harry was staring into Emily's eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"I…wow…I don't know what to say," She finally admitted.

Harry kissed her and whispered, "Don't be afraid sweaty, I'm still me."

"Can children do that?" she asked quietly.

"No, I learned to when I was about sixteen," Harry reassured her.

"Oh," she replied softly.

The others at the table drifted of in their own conversations and Harry started to clear the plates away. Emily offered to help and followed him into the kitchen.

Harry put down the plates and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you," he said before he kissed her.

"I love you too," Emily replied.

"You know, Hermione is a healer – much like a doctor, if you have any questions about having magical children and what that means for you, she would be happy to explain it to you," Harry hoped he wasn't crossing some invisible boundary, and that Emily would not be angry with him. "She also understands about muggle pregnancies and things, since she's muggle-born and has quite a few cousins and things."

"I think that might be a good idea," Emily replied quietly.

The conversation, when they returned with dessert, was already on pregnancy and babies as Hermione and Ginny shared their news and new experiences. Ron looked a bit green at the explanations but Neville was beaming proudly at his wife.

Emily sat and listened for a while before saying, "Is it much different? I mean from muggle pregnancies?"

"No, it is almost exactly the same," Hermione replied, "but sometimes the unborn child's magic can show through the later stages."

Emily looked a bit worried about this, so Harry asked, "What about a muggle who is carrying a wizard's child?"

"Well, depending on the strength of magic that's inherent, some muggles have been reported to display vague magical talents during pregnancy."

Emily squeaked at that, and Harry drew her into a hug, whispering into her ear. "Please don't be afraid, everything will work out."

Hermione seemed to sense Emily's fears and added, "It is only reported about thirty percent of the time though, it doesn't always happen. And even then most muggles describe it as a kind of warm tingling sensation."

Ron blurted out, "So you guys are planning to have kids then?"

Hermione groaned and Ginny slapped his arm.

"I think that's a bit of a personal question, don't you?" Tonks frowned at him.

"Sorry," Ron muttered, and busied himself in a second helping of pudding.

"Don't mind my brother," Ginny said, "He often speaks before engaging his brain. It is none of our business."

"That's okay," Emily muttered, blushing. "I can see that you are all very close and so it's natural for you to want to know about me."

"Emily, I can honestly say that I've never seen Harry so relaxed and comfortable around anyone before, so don't think you have to worry about our opinions," Hermione said. "We just want him to be happy."

"Thank you," Emily replied, and smiled as Harry blushed too.

"Right," Harry stood up and pulled Emily up with him. "Ron, you're cleaning the table and making coffee - that should keep you from putting your foot in it again and the ladies can go relax."

Ron stood up and began to clear the dishes away, Neville stood to help.

By the time the men had rejoined the ladies with fresh coffee, Hermione informed them that they were meeting for lunch in Devon next weekend and none of the men were invited. Harry was delighted to hear the news, and smiled proudly at Emily. They spoke about the distant connection between the Weasley's and the Prewett's and Emily tentatively accepted an invitation for her mother and father to meet with Molly.

It was almost midnight when the guest left with Harry and Emily waving at them from the open doorway.

Harry led Emily back to the sofa in front of the warm fire and they sat together facing the flames.

"Well, what do you think of my friends?" Harry asked.

"They're nice," Emily replied, "And they don't seem too worried about me being a muggle."

"Hermione and Ron have known for a long time that I probably wouldn't be happy with a witch," Harry replied honestly, "I have had too public a life up 'til now. And most of the magical community feel as though they know all about me."

"It must be hard for you," Emily said. "But what do you honestly think will happen when they find out about me?"

"I don't care," Harry replied. "I learned a long time ago that public opinion is fickle….I can't live my life to satisfy complete strangers. It's part of the reason I don't socialise much in the magical community."

Emily nodded her understanding of this and they stayed quiet for a while. Then she said, "Do you think this would have a bad effect on Sarah?"

"Honestly?" Harry asked, "I have no idea. I think it might be big news for a while but it would eventually get boring when something new came along. It always does."

Emily thought about this and Harry kissed the top of her head then pulled her onto his lap. "Will you marry me?" he whispered onto her lips, looking into her eyes.

Emily blushed slightly and then said, "I know this is happening fast and we have so many things to work out, but…I feel like I've known you for years."

"Will you?" Harry pressed, holding his breath and silently praying to all the Gods he could recall.

"Yes," Emily whispered.

Harry sought out her mouth and kissed her deeply. "Soon?" he said.

"Soon," Emily replied.

"Yes!" Harry shouted and stood up cradling her in his arms as he twirled around. "I am the luckiest man alive."

"And I am the luckiest woman," Emily laughed.

That night they made love slowly and tenderly, each moment was like a precious gift. Finally before dawn they fell asleep in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18 Plans and Precautions

**Hi there, sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but I'm leaving to go on holiday for a month and I want to get the story finished before I leave. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next instalment**!

Chapter 18 Plans and Precautions

Harry returned Emily to her home the next morning and after spending a few moments with her parents and Sarah, he left for the Ministry. He went directly to visit the Minister.

"Good morning Harry," Albus Dumbledore twinkled at him from behind his desk. "You're looking particularly pleased this morning."

"Emily agreed to marry me," Harry replied, his face glowing in a large smile.

"Congratulations, my boy," Albus replied, "I had a good feeling about her since your first visit there."

"Yes, and for once I don't even find your nosiness and manipulations annoying," Harry said with a slight rebuke.

"Well you can't blame an old man for wanting to see his children settled."

"Thank you, I am honoured you feel that way," Harry took a seat facing his old mentor. "I have a few requests however."

"Tell me," Albus replied kindly.

"First, will you perform the ceremony?"

"Of course."

"Secondly, I would like to put a few safe guards in place for Emily and Sarah."

"Anything I can do."

"Well, I want to make them un-plotable, for owls and things – all correspondence can be directed to my home in Scotland, where I can vet it before letting it near them. Then I want to make port keys for them – Sarah will be able to magically activate it when she has her own wand, but Emily's will have to be voice activated."

"You are wise to be cautious, but I know you don't need me to make them for you, and they would be undetectable as well."

"I know, but it is only polite to tell the Minister of Magic when I intend to break the law," Harry quipped.

Albus laughed at that, then asked, "Do you intend to keep Emily isolated from the magical world altogether?"

"Not at all, but I would prefer that the public did not know of her lack of magical ability, just in case," Harry replied. "Do you think I am being selfish? It will be a risk for her to marry me."

"As it was for my own wife," Albus replied. "But with the necessary precautions she will be safe. And of course you have a much greater ability to protect her than I had."

"I can't always be with her though," Harry replied. "She will have to be free to live a normal life."

"If I may make a suggestion," Albus said quietly, "it is not meant as an insult."

"What?"

"If Emily was with child when you make your wedding vows," Albus said, "She would be able to tap into the unborn child's magic and take part in a magical bonding with you. The bond would remain after the child was born."

"Are you encouraging me to get my Fiancé pregnant before I marry her?" Harry asked with raised brows.

"Well, yes," Albus replied. "It is what I did before my marriage. And it let the magical bond between my wife and I last throughout her lifetime. It meant I always sensed when she needed me and when she was in danger."

"Well it sounds like a practical solution."

"I know you are quite old fashioned about these things, Harry," Albus said, "But I'm sure if you explained to Emily, she would understand your reasoning."

"You know, I'm not that old fashioned," Harry replied, a bit red-faced.

"Well, I don't need to know the details," Albus chuckled. "Now, when can I meet this wonderful girl?"

"She is going out with Hermione, Ginny and Tonks this Saturday, and then all her family are going to the Weasleys on Sunday," Harry thought aloud.

"I am taking a few days off and will be spending it at home with an old friend, so perhaps you would like to come on Tuesday."

"Won't your friend mind?"

"I know Minerva will be anxious to meet Emily too," Albus said.

"Oh, Minerva is visiting you for a few days? Is something wrong at the school?"

"You know, you young people are not the only ones to enjoy spending time with the opposite sex."

"Oh…I didn't realise that you and Minerva were…." Harry stuttered and blushed slightly.

"I always assumed you were just too polite to point it out," Albus smiled.

"Um, okay, well I guess I will see you on Tuesday." Harry left quickly and went to work on the portkeys, before he found out any other private information that he really didn't want to know.

Harry's next stop was the diamond factory in Israel, where he chose a diamond solitaire mounted on a white gold band for Emily. Then he went to Hogsmeade and booked a table for two at the Three Broomsticks, and spoke to a few people about real estate. By five o'clock he had returned to Devon and waited nervously for Emily to change her clothes.

Their first port of call was Gladrags, where Emily was enchanted by all the beautiful fabrics and magical tape measures. Harry chose a pale blue silk material and they waited for it to be made into the perfect robe for Emily.

 Next they visited Honeydukes, where Harry bought several kilos of sweets and chocolate for Sarah. Harry took Emily to see the school building, which had been built close to the post office. The evening was getting dark as Harry took Emily to the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta led them to a private booth, set with a table for two – complete with candles and a single red rose in a vase. After ordering some pumpkin juice, Harry held Emily's chair for her, then took the one opposite.

"This is all so strange," Emily said, looking about the room, "It's almost like I've stepped back in time."

"Do you think you could live here?"

"I think given the choice, most people would choose to raise their children in a place like this – no pollution and no traffic. Sarah will love it here."

"But will you?"

"I think that I will," Emily smiled gently. "So do I look like a witch in my new robes?"

"You look beautiful – but then you always do, robes or jeans," Harry replied. He took her hand and kissed her fingertips, then drew out a box and opened it. The diamond twinkled in the candlelight. "I want to spend my life making you smile. Will you marry me soon?" Emily nodded and whispered, "It's beautiful Harry, and it must have cost you a fortune."

"Not really," He replied, sliding it onto her finger.

"Harry, there's something you should know," Emily said quietly. "I went to the doctor today."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, at least I think so….I'm pregnant."

"Are you pleased?" Harry waited with baited breath.

"I'm scared," Emily replied. "I'm not sure what to expect."

"I will speak to Hermione, I'm sure she will be able to explain anything to you and help you if you need it."

"But are you happy?" Emily asked nervously.

"Just marrying you made me happy, but that we are going to have a child is a gift greater than I ever dared to hope for."

"I'm not marrying you because I'm pregnant."

"I know…but it may be a good thing." Harry went on to explain magical wedding ceremonies and how the couple were bound to one another. He told her about Dumbledore's suggestion and the reason behind it. He also presented her with a diamond drop necklace which he had made into a portkey for her and showed her the little gold heart necklace for Sarah. They ate their meal and then Harry took her back out to walk through Hogsmeade.

Not far from the Shrieking shack was an empty little cottage, set in an untidy Garden with a slightly broken looking fence. "How would you like to live here?" He asked.

"It looks like it could use a little care," Emily smiled up at him, "But I love to garden and this could be pretty, once we renovate a little."

"Do you think Sarah will like it?"

"Are you kidding, a village full of people just like her, where she doesn't have to be scared that something strange will get her into trouble. All that coupled by the fact that she can see you every day….I think she will love it."

"Will you love it?"

"I love you…that is all that matters."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19 New Friends

Chapter 19 New Friends

Emily spent the week with her family and then the weekend with Tonks, Hermione and Ginny. The three women were helping with the preparations for Hermione and Ron's wedding the following weekend – which Harry had forgotten would be so soon and this left Harry to deal with Ron and his 'stag night' on the Saturday.

On Tuesday he arrived at Emily's and waited in her private living room with Sarah and her Grandparents. Harry sat nervously across from Fred Prewett.

"How did you enjoy The Burrow? Meeting the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was good to see them all, a wonderful family," Fred grinned in reply, "Amazingly, I felt quite relaxed with them, when I was younger, I always felt left out at big family gatherings." He smiled kindly as he added, "I guess I am more comfortable with the person I am now and not worried about not measuring up anymore."

Harry thought about this and realised that it made a lot of sense. As a child Fred would have been treated as though he had some kind of handicap, unable to join in with the other children's games. But as an established career man, he now stood on equal footing.

"I hope that Emily will feel that way, that she is equal to them I mean…" Harry trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say.

"I'm sure that she does, or she will do with time," Fred said. "You must always encourage her to have a career and accomplishments of her own."

Harry nodded, realising Fred understood exactly what he meant.

Emily emerged from the bedroom, dressed in soft lilac robes with darker purple trim; her hair was pilled on top of her head, with curls escaping around her face.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "you look spectacular. Dumbledore will be jealous."

"Albus Dumbledore?" Fred asked, "Good Lord, how old is he now?"

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows Dumbledore," Fred replied, "he helped to get me muggle papers sorted out years ago, so that I could leave the magical world and go to school."

"Well, you'll meet him at Hermione and Ron's wedding," Harry said, "And I reckon he must be pushing about a hundred and sixty by now."

"I know you said that wizards lived longer but I didn't realise that you meant you would live for quite that long," Emily added.

"Well, even for a wizard, Dumbledore is very old." Harry held out his hand to her and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Emily replied nervously.

"Don't worry, they'll love you," Harry smiled down at her.

 They said their goodbyes and Harry took them to Dumbledore's home. The door was immediately answered by Tikka (the house-elf) which brought a squeak from Emily. Harry tightened his grip on her hand as they were led inside.

Dumbledore was waiting for them in dining room with Minerva McGonagall. Harry introduced Emily and she politely shook hands. Gallantly pulling out her chair, Harry let Emily sit at one side of the table before he took his place opposite her, leaving Dumbledore to seat Minerva and himself at the head and tail of the table.

Tikka appeared and served the starter, and Emily watched in fascination as the little elf squeezed Harry's shoulder as she passed.

"How are you Tikka?" Harry asked gently.

"I is good, master Harry – but the house is quiet now that you have left," Tikka replied.

Harry smiled in reply and then caught Emily's expression. He explained, "I stayed here when I was a student and Tikka looked after me. She's a house-elf."

"I wonder how long it will take for me to stop being surprised by things you seem to take for granted," Emily smiled.

"You should always find something to surprise you in life my dear," twinkled Dumbledore, "It is what keeps me young."

Harry snorted his wine and said, "From Emily's point of view you're positively ancient. I doubt she's met many people over the age of a hundred."

Dumbledore laughed merrily and raised his glass to Harry.

"I hear that you're thinking of moving to Hogsmeade after the wedding," Minerva asked.

"Harry suggested that my niece would enjoy going to school with other magical children," Emily replied.

"The school has proven popular," Minerva replied, "and we have benefited from it greatly at Thistledown. The wizard born children who come to us have a much better basic education now."

"You teach at Thistledown?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I'm the Headmistress. I took over when Albus left to become Minister."

"You're the Minister of Magic?" Emily asked with a gulp.

Harry smiled as Dumbledore nodded, "Though I am thinking of retiring soon."

"Really?" Harry asked, "You haven't mentioned that before."

"I have now reached my 16th decade," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I think I deserve to relax a little."

"That's old," Emily blurted out, than put her hand over her mouth and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect."

Dumbledore laughed and replied, "Not at all child, it is old."

"Any thoughts of taking his place Minerva?" Harry asked.

"Heavens no," she replied, "I'm perfectly happy with my job thank you. Besides I don't have Albus' tact and diplomacy – I would be forever offending people."

"Now dear," Albus smiled, "that simply isn't true. You can be just as tactful as I when you want to be."

"Hhmmf"

Harry laughed at their antics and said to Emily, "Albus had to be bullied into taking the position in the first place." Then he asked, "Do you have anyone in mind as a successor?"

"Well it is customary for me to present the candidates six months before an election. So I will be making an announcement soon. I am hoping to convince Arthur to stand, but I'm not sure he will."

"He would do a wonderful job I'm sure," Harry replied. "You know Arthur – he's Molly's husband," he added for Emily's benefit.

"Oh yes, I met him the other day, he kept us laughing for ages with all his questions about 'muggle technology'."

"I bet he didn't pronounce it like that though," Harry laughed.

Emily smiled and said, "Don't be nasty, he was very sweet."

"He is, I love the whole family dearly," Harry replied.

"Of course," Minerva said, "You're related to Molly aren't you?" looking at Emily, who nodded in agreement. "Distantly, my father is her cousin."

"Well, Molly will finally get her wish Harry, she has wanted you married into the family for years," Minerva smiled.

Harry laughed and said, "I never thought of that."

"What does Sarah think about all this," Dumbledore asked Emily, as Tikka reappeared to serve the main course.

"She is over the moon that I am marrying Harry, she has a sever case of hero worship, were he's concerned," Emily smiled fondly at her new fiancé. "I think that she's also relieved to know that the things that happen to her are normal. She's not scared of her own magic now."

"She will no doubt become very powerful," Dumbledore replied and then looked at Harry and added, "I am looking forward to seeing you have to deal with a powerful and moody teenager."

"Hey, I wasn't moody," Harry protested.

Minerva let out an uncharacteristic grunt of suppressed laughter and said, "Emily dear, let me tell you about the most troublesome student I ever had in my house."

The meal continued as Minerva and Dumbledore related all the embarrassing examples of Harry's rule breaking at school while Harry sat red-faced and tried to deny them. When it was time to leave, Emily, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were fast friends. And Harry was a tad miffed about the character assassination, as he called it. Promising to see them at the wedding, Harry took Emily home.


	20. Chapter 20 Mr and Mrs Weasley

Chapter 20 Mr and Mrs Weasley

Time seemed to have flashed forward as Harry found himself donning his dress robes in preparation for Hermione and Ron's wedding. The ceremony would once again be in the small Church on the Weasley property. If Harry had thought Neville was nervous about his wedding, it was nothing compared to Ron's state of mind. Harry found his red haired friend pacing up and down in the church.

"What? Calm down before you burst a blood vessel," Harry laughed as he looked at Ron's red face.

"Hi, thank god you're here, I was being to think you weren't coming."

"Ron, I'm early," Harry said patiently, "I just dropped of Emily and her family at the Burrow. Your mother is not even dressed yet."

"What? Mum is supposed to be here soon," Ron resumed his nervous pacing.

"She'll be ready," Harry grabbed his arm and forced him into an empty chair. "What are you so nervous about? You've wanted to do this for years, relax and enjoy it."

"What if she doesn't show? What if I say something stupid? Why did we not just run away and get married in secret. Did you know that the press are here?"

"She will, you won't, because your mother would have hexed you into next year, and big deal they follow you everywhere anyway," Harry answered the list of nervous questions. "Now, you've got your robes on the right way round – your family are arriving now – the twins have promised to behave, and I've got the rings. So relax – it will be over soon."

"Just you wait until it's your turn, I bet you're just as nervous," Ron replied.

"Probably and then it will be your turn to talk some sense into me," Harry smiled at his oldest friend. "Do you believe it; we are finally grown up Ron."

Ron grinned, "Speak for yourself mate – I grew up years ago."

"Ha, you know what I mean," Harry smiled. "Married with children – who would have thought we would make it this far."

"Scary, isn't it," Ron acknowledged, "Bet old Snape will retire soon – the next generation of Weasley's and marauders at school – he won't know what's hit him."

"Remus told me he's seeing someone," Harry said.

"Ewh, are you trying to ruin my day – the thought of that greasy git reproducing is repugnant."

"He's not so bad," Harry replied, "And maybe if he's getting some - he might mellow a bit."

"Okay, I'm officially grossed out now," Ron replied.

"Yeah but your calmer though aren't you," Harry laughed as he stood up and they went outside to greet the guests.

The sun was shining and the church quickly filled with familiar face. Dumbledore arrived with Minerva and they stood chatting with the Weasley's. Emily looked perfectly comfortable amidst them all and Harry stole a quick kiss. Sarah was running around playing with other children and looking every bit the magical child – dressed in bright red robes.

Time came for them to take their places and Harry led Ron up to the front of the church to wait for Hermione to arrive. The music filled the air and a horse drawn carriage pulled up and Hermione's father stepped out to help his daughter down.

Hermione was dressed in a Cinderella type wedding dress with a puffed skirt and long sleeves. It had an elaborately embroidered bodice that sat just off the shoulder. Her hair was twisted and pleated into a pile on top of her head and her face glowed with happiness as her eyes met Ron's across the church.

Ron stood like a statue as she approached and barely acknowledged her father as he handed over his daughter's hand. Harry thought his face would crack if he grinned any more. Here were his two oldest and dearest friends making the vows they should probably have made years ago. Promising to love and cherish each other for ever more. Harry caught Mrs Wealsey out of the corner of his eye and noted that as usual she had proud tears rolling down her face.

Emily was seated just a bit behind Mrs Weasley and she was watching the ceremony intently. When Dumbledore wrapped the ribbon around Ron and Hermione's hands and they spoke their vows, Emily was straining to see what would happen next. Harry smiled as the ribbon melted into their hands and the magical bond was sealed. Emily looked up at him then and smiled, as though she- like him- was thinking about their future ceremony.

The reception was wonderful, after many photographs and speeches, the musicians arrived and the dancing began. Emily and Harry danced together and suddenly Harry realised that he didn't hate dancing quite as much as he had always assumed.

"Are you ready for all this?" Harry whispered in her ear as they danced.

"I think so," Emily replied, "Will the ceremony be the same?"

"Mostly, though every couple write their own vows."

"And the ribbon, will that happen?"

"It is a symbol of the bonding," Harry explained. "If you look closely at their hands you'll see a faint tattoo echoed on both of them. It's not painful."

"It all seems so old fashioned, I think it's romantic, really," Emily smiled up at him as the song ended and they walked back to their table.

"I do too actually, but don't tell anyone it might ruin my macho image," Harry whispered back.

Emily laughed softly and sat in the seat Harry pulled out for her. Emily's parents were sitting chatting with Dumbledore and Minerva. Fred said, "It's getting late, I think we should take Sarah home before she falls asleep." Sure enough Harry noticed Sarah curled in her grandmother's lap, looking up at them with glazed eyes.

"No Papa, I want to stay here," she yawned.

"I think that your papa's right munchkin, you look a bit sleepy," Harry smiled at her.

"But none of the other kids are going home yet," she pouted.

"They will be soon, but you'll see them again soon."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise and don't forget they will all be at our wedding in a few weeks."

"Then I get to stay with you forever don't I."

"You sure do," Harry smiled.

"So are you and Auntie Emily going to be my real Mum and Dad now?"

Harry looked askance at Emily, unsure of how to reply. Thankfully Emily seemed prepared as she answered, "Yes sweetie, Harry and I will be your adopted Mum and Dad, but that doesn't mean you can't still love your Mummy and Daddy in heaven."

"Good, 'cause Jacob said you were his God-father first so you love him, but if you're my Daddy, that means you love me more," Sarah explained in her childish logic.

"Of course I love you," Harry laughed, then added for Emily's benefit, "Jacob is one of Bill and Fleurs' two, he's a bit outspoken."

Dumbledore laughed at this description and Minerva shook her head, adding, "You know I might think about retiring soon after all. In just another five years the influx of Weasleys and Potter's will begin again in earnest."

"We weren't that bad," Harry replied. "Anyway, Bill was always a good student – he was head boy after all. It was the younger Weasley's that caused all the trouble."

"And now they are added by the Jokes produced by the greatest trouble makers since the Dumbledore twins," Minerva said.

"I didn't realise you and Aberforth were twins," Harry said.

"And red-heads," Laughed Albus.

"Now you know why he went so easy on Fred and George."

"Yes, that would explain it."

"Are you as old as Santa Claus?" Emily enquired sleepily, looking at Dumbledore's beard.

"God Gracious no," Smiled the old man, "I'm sure he's much older than me."

"Oh, 'cause Jacob said you were him, but I said you couldn't be 'cause your too busy being in charge of the Magical people. Does Santa work for you?"

All the adults laughed at this, but Dumbledore replied, "Santa works with his elves, not for the Ministry of Magic. After all he brings presents to the muggle children as well." He smiled kindly at Sarah and then leaned forward and conjured her a little patchwork elf, wearing bright clothes. Sarah took it and with a reminder from Emily said "thank you." Then she snuggled further down in her Grandmothers lap and started to fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21 Publicity

Chapter 21  Publicity.

**                                              Harry Potter to Marry**

_  While reporting on the wedding of Ron Weasley(star keeper of the Chudley Cannon's) and Hermione Granger, this reporter learned of the up coming nuptials of our Boy-who-lived and his sweetheart, a Miss Emily Prewett (possibly a distant relative of the Weasley clan) it has also been discovered that Harry will adopt the orphaned daughter of his Fiancée's sister. We were unable to confirm a date for the ceremony but we will keep you informed. There is no register of Emily Prewett in the Magical world, leading to speculation that she may indeed be a muggle. If so, how will she adapt to public life with our Hero. We will being trying to interview Emily as soon as possible to learn of their whirlwind romance. (Remember it was a few months ago that our play-boy was linked to a certain Miss Prattle.)Harry is obviously a fast mover._

Harry flung down the paper - _typical, nothing is ever private to them,_ he thought as he made his breakfast. Then he realised that Emily was probably in danger of being inundated by reporters, trying to get the story first. He apparated to her home and knocked on the doors of her private room. He was greeted by a sleepy Emily, still clad in her white silk night-shirt and with tousled hair.

"Good morning," she smiled and Harry almost forgot what had brought him here.

"Hi gorgeous," he kissed her lightly, and then followed her to the small kitchen. He gave her the Daily Prophet to read while he started the coffee.

"Well, that didn't take long," Emily said after she read it, "But Hermione warned me it was likely."

"So you're not angry?" Harry asked as he served her coffee.

"I was expecting worse to be honest, it happens in our newspaper whenever some famous bachelor announces his engagement."

"They're going to hang about your house now though, are you ready for that?"

"I thought they weren't allowed to be noticed in the muggle world?"

"Yes, but they could simply dress as muggle reporters and stalk you that way."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I never really learned to deal with the press – they generally just print what they like anyway," Harry responded.

"Can't we organize an exclusive with one of them then?" Emily asked.

"An exclusive?"

"Yeah, if you tell one of them they can have interviews and photographs of the wedding, if they promise not to write their own stuff in the meantime," Emily explained.

"Okay, but it still means they write about us," Harry replied.

"Yes but this way, you get to control what they write and when they write it," Emily replied, "famous people do it all the time."

"You are a smart girl," Harry smiled, "I knew you'd think of something."

"Hey, I don't have to be a witch to understand how these things work," Emily laughed.

"Well I'm a wizard and I still don't," Harry replied. "I should probably get going on that then. I actually know one of the newspaper editors: she was in Ginny's year at school."

"Well Mr Hero, you get on with that, I have a fitting for my wedding dress today, and you're not allowed to see it."

"Where are you going to get it?"

"It's a secret; Mum and Molly are taking me."

"I should have know Molly wouldn't be able to resist helping out; she loves weddings," Harry smiled.

"Good thing too, I wouldn't know where to begin with a magical wedding. The only wedding Mum organised was Janice's, and that was a while ago."

"I trust you to arrange things that you're comfortable with – I would be happy to get married in Dumbledore's office."

"Well, it's never too late."

"No, this way I get to see you dressed up like a princess," Harry bid her farewell and set off to visit Luna Lovegood-Creevy, editor of the Quibbler.

The next few days were hectic as Harry went to work during the day, spent the evenings renovating the cottage at Hogsmeade, and the night trying to sleep alone, missing Emily by his side. Luna had been thrilled by the offer of an exclusive to the wedding, and her husband, Colin Creevy, agreed to do any photographs of the big day (allowing Harry and Emily a final say in which photos would be printed.) The Daily Prophet had been forced to back off, as Harry threatened to sue them over every blatant lie they had written about him in the last decade.

The wedding was approaching fast, and Ron, Remus and Neville had arranged a stag night for Harry. All the Weasley men where in attendance, and they left the burrow with a flee in their ear courtesy of Molly, 'on **no account** where they to get Harry into trouble thereby upsetting Emily.'

They apparated to Amsterdam and dragged an unwilling Harry into the nearest strip joint they could find. The twins had made a large cardboard sign and hung it round his neck that said, "Last night of bachelorhood." This insured that every one of the scantily clad women, who appeared on stage, made straight for him and embarrassed him thoroughly. Harry sat for an hour with a bright red face as his friends laughed at his discomfort and took 'blackmail' photos of him. His only relief was that they were ordinary muggle photos and so the ladies in question wouldn't move around.

At around midnight, the guys took pity on him and let him disapparate back to his flat. Ron went with him to make sure he arrived safely. Harry fell, exhausted, onto his bed and slept –fully dressed- until seven the next morning.

"Hey, get up," Harry nudged Ron as he passed on his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah," grumbled Ron into his pillow.

Fifteen minutes later when Harry had showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, he returned to find Ron still sleeping. He conjured a jug of cold water and let it pour over his friend.

Ron leapt from the spare bed spluttering and cursing. "What you do that for?" he said eventually.

"Time to wake up," Harry grinned. "I've missed doing that to you."

"Well I bloody haven't," Ron grumbled, good-naturedly as he ambled off for a shower.

 Harry made some breakfast and waited for him to return.

"Aren't you nervous?" Ron asked as he sat at the table.

"Yup," Harry replied, eating his breakfast.

"You don't look it," Ron replied, "I couldn't eat before my wedding."

"That's because you're a big wuzz."

"Who you calling a wuzz?" Ron challenged.

Harry laughed and took away his empty plate, "Just kidding mate. I am nervous you know – I half expect her not to show up. But I'm trying not to think about it."

"She'll show up – she loves you, strange girl."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to the nervous groom."

"Look at it this way – she's distantly related to my mum. And you know how stubborn Mum is when she decides to do something," Ron reasoned.

"I guess," Harry conceded, "So you have the rings?"

"Course I do."

"Do you think I should get ready yet?"

"Might as well," Ron replied. "Then we can check out the chapel and things. Guest will begin arriving at ten."

"Right, I can do this," Harry squared his shoulders, trying to fake confidence.

"Look at you," Ron laughed, "You can face Mad Dark wizards and a little wedding sets your knee's knocking."

"Do I need to remind you how nervous you were?"

"Nope, but I managed to make it through the day without any major mishaps, so will you."

Harry smiled at his old friend and then went to change. He decided to wear dark green trouser with a paler green silk shirt and an open set of deep green velvet robes. His boots were dark brown nubuck that stopped over his ankle. His hair was brushed fairly flat, and his wand in a sleeve holder. Looking critically at himself in the mirror, Harry thought he looked okay. He couldn't really see what it was that attracted Emily to him – but he was thankful for it anyway.

Ron knocked on his bedroom door, and shouted, "Are you going to stay in there all day primping?"

Harry swung the door open to find his friend, fully dressed in a similar outfit, but in roay blue. "Looking sharp Mr Weasley."

"Not looking too bad yourself Mr Potter. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry straightened his shoulders and they apparated side by side to the Chapel.


	22. Chapter 22 The Main Event

Chapter 22 The Main Event

Harry stood nervously at the entrance of the Chapel, Ron at his side. All the guests had arrived and now they were waiting for Emily and her Father. Sarah Prewett, Emily's mother, had arrived and whispered to Harry that Emily was definitely on her way. Unfortunately this made Harry even more nervous. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He asked Ron.

"You love each other, so why would it be the wrong thing?" Ron replied reasonably.

"What if she hates living in the magical world? What if I'm putting her in danger?"

"Well she would be involved in the magical world anyway, with her niece. And you are the best person to protect her from any dangers, magical or muggle."

"I know, I mean I think I know but damn it, I'm so bloody nervous!" Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair and succeeded in ruffling it back to its normal state.

"Ease up on the hair mate – I reckon Emily will be pissed if you ruin her wedding photos by ending up bald!" Ron laughed at his friend. "How many times have you stood as best man – you managed to calm us all down. Now I'm telling you to calm down. Emily is coming – you will be happy together – and you are not making a mistake, got that?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Your right, I just need to relax."

 "Of course I'm right," Ron grinned, and then pointed to the horse drawn carriage coming down the path. "See, here she comes."

Harry watched the carriage trundle towards them and then his future Father-in-law stepped out, dressed in dark blue suit. Fred turned and lifted Sarah down, she was dressed in a pale pink ankle length dress and her blonde curls were held up at the front with a cluster of pink flowers. She took a basket and stepped up to Harry.  Who bent down in time to hear her whisper, "can we hurry up? I want to get my new Mummy and Daddy."

"We'll be as quick as we can, munchkin," Harry smiled at her and pressed a kiss on top of her hair. Then he straightened to watch Emily step out beside her father.

Emily was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, he was so entranced by her that he forgot to breathe. She was wearing a traditional muggle wedding dress, with a huge hoped white satin skirt and a delicate lace over dress. The long sleeves covered her fingertips and the back trailed down to a long train. Her hair fell down her back in soft strawberry blonde curls and she wore a small diamond tiara, holding her veil in place. Harry caught sight of her diamond pendant he had given her, glinting in the sunlight.

Harry finally remembered to breathe when Fred led his daughter up the path and placed her hand in Harry's saying, "I entrust my daughter to you, Sir. Treat her well."

"I accept your trust, Sir. I will protect her for the rest of my life," Harry replied.

Emily smiled brightly at him, and all thought left Harry's head. Ron physically turned him around and gave him a gentle push up the isle, after Sarah, who was scattering her rose petals as she went.

Harry didn't know what Dumbledore said, or how long he stood there holding Emily's hand on his arm. But he sensed Dumbledore nudge him mentally and his attention snapped back. He turned and cleared his throat to make his vows.

"I am honoured by this perfect woman beside me, I pledge my life and my love to her for the rest of our lives. I claim her as my wife." He smiled as he heard Emily echo his vows and felt the tingle of the binding spell as they were joined together. Emily let out a small gasp of surprise. But when Harry looked at her he saw her eyes shining with happiness. Harry reached down and lifted her veil from her face. And after a moments hesitation he kissed her gently.

 "Hello Mrs Potter," He whispered.

"Hello Mr Potter," She smiled in return.

Dumbledore said aloud, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Harry Potter." The audience burst into applause. But Harry only had eyes for his beautiful wife.

Dumbledore made a sign to quieten the guest and then he said, "Could Miss Sarah Jenkins please step forward."

The little blonde girl stepped up to Dumbledore and stood in front of them. "The Ministry of Magic has completed the documents pertaining to Sarah's adoption. So I would like to introduce you all to Miss Sarah Potter and her new parents."

 Sarah kissed Emily and then Harry and turned to face the applauding guests. Harry smiled at his little family and then grinned out at all his collective friends. Suddenly, he knew what had been missing in his life, now he felt complete. He had a wife and a daughter – and another child soon to arrive. He was the happiest man in the world, a far cry from the lost little boy who had been thrown into the wizarding world all those years ago.

Several years later saw the next wave of Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms and Lupins attended Thistledown, coincidently most of them under Severus Snape's care for the seven years he was their year supervisor.

Ron eventually retired from Professional Quidditch, to take up the post of Head of Magical Games and Sports at the ministry of magic, Hermione became the Chief Healer at St Mungo's. Arthur Weasley had taken the post of Minister of magic when Dumbledore retired. Neville retired from the Auror's and became the Defence against the dark arts teacher, when Remus retired. Ginny joined her husband at thistledown as the Charms professor.

Many years in the future, after his four children and twelve grandchildren had graduated, Harry became the Headmaster of Thistledown School of magic. He and Emily had a long and happy marriage, until she passed away (aged ninety-three).

Harry remained a beacon of light throughout the Wizarding world and his last task before he died at the age of one hundred and seventy-two was to mentor a small girl who had been Prophesised as the next lead light for the Order of The Phoenix.

                                                           The End

Thank you all for reading, sorry about the rush at the end. I appreciate all your good wishes and will try to enjoy my holiday.

Thanks to all who have reviewed!!! 

Athenakitty               Ash Knight            Apraxas

Conz                         Catherine              egyptian fire

Slscjk                        SacHigh05            jbfritz

Mergincia Phoenix     Rocky235             Padfootlet

NateP                       volleypickle16       Kungzoune

Numba1                    neely61                 Lisienna

floro13                      Panther28             Makotochi

Nphipps

And anyone else I may have forgotten, Thank you.


End file.
